Bride and Prejudice
by tarskeewee
Summary: Sequel to An Affair To Remember Evangeline is visiting with the McBains and discovering the obstacles she now face from prejudice and tradition that may prevent the wedding of her dreams. Will she and John find a way to overcome them?
1. Chapter 1

**Bride and Prejudice: Mum McBain**

by tarskeewee08

Evangeline opened the glass door to the solarium. Walking into the green room the outside building was the size of a 3 bedroom ranch style house. The glass windows, doors and ceiling surrounding the entire building emanated a light that allowed the most exotic of plants to bloom and stretch several feet in the air. It was breath taking and she stepped deeper inside humbled by the harmony and serenity that the natural paradise exuded.

Seeing some of the most colorful flowers blooming on vines and large branches she went over and inhaled the sweet nectar that floated from them in intoxicating waves.

Today was tough one and as family and friends piled into the castle she stood by and watched John be led away by his admirers. Fading into the background she decided to go exploring. Most that she met were polite enough but the majority just stared and turned their blue noses up at her.

She thought of hanging with Marcie but she was tending to her baby and showcasing the precious jewel. Clasping her hands together behind her back she strolled around the nursery stopping and taking in one plant from another. Trying to see if she could name any of the plants from her botanical courses she took at Princeton.

The press was worst than paparazzi at the old cathedral hosting the christening. The moment she appeared on his arm they abandoned the pictures of the new McBain's and shoved their cameras and microphones into her and John's face. He was of course the most sought after bachelor throughout Ireland and the UK.

He smiled at her and held her close and she tried to be gracious but she didn't miss the hateful stare his mother shot her at the media attention. Reporters asked her in different languages who she was. John led her into the church as security pushed them back and she blinked from the new found celebrity.

Once the ceremony was over and the family was asked to speak John pulled her to the front and made the announcement that she was his fiancé. The gasps and clapping erupted in the room and he scooped her into his arms kissing her in front of the entire world.

Evangeline hands shook with nervousness as the ran through his hair in the kiss and when he let her go he looked into her face while flashbulbs blinded them all around and the media shouted out questions. "You're doing just fine sunshine." He whispered rubbing the tension from her back.

She smiled faintly and nodded but she made a mental note to speak with him when they were alone about the fast pace he proceeded. She felt the need to catch up.

Looking down at her sparkling yellow diamond she smiled. He was definitely her prince. Now she had to get used to being his princess.

"I happen to love this room too dear" Eve said walking in behind Evangeline.

Turning around Evangeline found herself surprised that she wasn't alone. "Ms. McBain, hi."

Eve narrowed her eyes on her future daughter in law smiling slightly "Everyone was wondering where you escaped too"

Evangeline blushed "I just wanted to see the green room I saw it from the drawing room window and decided I'd take a peak"

Eve nodded. "So let's see it"  
Evangeline frowned "Excuse me?"  
"The ring dear, let's see what my son has given you."

Evangeline walked to her and extended her hand for review. Eve looked at the ring taking her hand and holding it to the light. "A bit gaudy don't you think?"

The insult was a slap across her face and she worked quickly to recover "Actually I think it's quite beautiful" she said snatching her hand back and smiling at his mother sweetly.

Eve saw her insult delivered the desired effect and smirked "I'm curious, how did you meet my son?"

Evangeline stared into Eve's cool eyes and felt her stomach tighten. The woman had been shooting her murderous looks since she arrived. "I met him at school years ago and we lost contact. Recently we met again and resumed our friendship discovering our love for each other."

Eve folded her arms and looked Evangeline up and down. "I think you are a sweet girl Evangeline, I really do. And I think that you really love my Johnny, but there are some things that warrant discussion between you and I." 

Evangeline smiled "Okay"

Eve looked her up and down and moved over to one of the plants that bloomed a large white rose. Stroking the flower gently she turned her cold stare back to Evangeline. "My son is a man with extreme responsibility. He is to carry on my family's legacy. His children will be heirs to his title. It is of extreme importance that he is shall we say selective of the bride he chooses."

Evangeline heard the venom under her proper diction and glared back at the haughty witch who was looking down on her. "Are you saying that I'm not acceptable as a bride choice?"

Eve smiled "Very good you catch on quick" 

"That's enough mother!" John said walking into the nursery.

Eve and Evangeline looked up at John approaching and saw the anger on his face "Back off mother now, or I will take her and leave here immediately."

"Son…" Eve said embarrassed walking to him

John side stepped her and went to Evangeline. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "Evangeline is doing me the favor by accepting my proposal. You will respect her and our engagement are we clear!"

Eve looked at Evangeline. "Do you honestly think that I have protected and nurtured your legacy for you to waist on this inferior union?" Eve hissed

John glared at her. "She will be my wife. And we will wed publicly as expected. I've accepted my title your wishes have no merit. If you don't like it mum then find somewhere else to sulk!"

Evangeline rubbed his back "John maybe we need to talk about this some more.." Evangeline whispered to him now clearly aware of what marrying her could do to him and his family.

John looked at her "Don't do that. Don't even waiver in what we have in the face of my mothers prejudice. You are my sunshine and if she doesn't like it then pity her but don't doubt what he have."

Evangeline looked into his sea blue eyes and smiled. As long as he was by her side she could withstand what's to come. Eve watched them and worked to control her anger. She stepped closer.

"Fine, son….if this is what you want I can't stop you. But understand that breeding and culture are who we are. Don't fool this woman into thinking that she will be accepted into our lifestyle. My prejudice is mild compared to what you two face." With that said she turned on her heel and stormed out.

John shook his head sadly watching after his mother. Evangeline dropped his hand and walked around the green house hugging herself. He watched her aware of how she must feel now. Today at the Christening she was greeted with open stares and some sneers.

Not only was she American but she was a Black American. The snots of Ireland though polite in their greetings shunned her openly making his blood boil. He saw her stepping further into the shadows and disappearing altogether. He wouldn't allow it. He'd denounce his title first.

"I don't want to drive a wedge between you and your mother. I don't want my love for you to bring about any pain or disgrace." she said her voice cracking.

Standing with her back to him he heard the pain in her voice and wanted to scream. Walking up behind her he inhaled her scent and was reminded of how wonderful she was. To have her as his wife was a privilege he denied himself years ago. Nothing or no one would prevent them for having the life they deserved. "Baby…I'm so sorry for what was said to you. But understand that the only pain I would suffer is the one of loosing you again." 

"Its not your fault John, but you do have an obligation to your family neither of us can deny that" she said weakly looking at the floral arrangement in front of her.

"I plan to honor it, but I don't plan to let it control me. I've learned to much about myself to choose that route. Times are changing. Not as fast as we would like in regards to ignorance and prejudices but fast enough for me to be clear on what's important. The color of your skin or your breeding is not."

John slid his hand around her waist. Pulling her to him he slipped his hand under her sweater sliding it up her flat tummy to her breast massaging it. She laid her head back on his chest and moaned softly. Leaning over her shoulder he kissed the inside of her neck as she tilted her head for him to have more access. "I love you sunshine" he whispered huskily squeezing her breast now. "I couldn't live without you"

Closing her eyes under his exploration the pain of his mother's blatant rejection subsided and she enjoyed being in his arms again. "Come upstairs to our room and let me make love to you….I need to be inside you now."

She turned around in his arms and kissed him. John accepted her tongue and allowed his hands to grab her butt pushing her into him. Evangeline wrapped her arms around his neck and was reminded why he was so important to her. Feeling the need to have him now she pulled him to the side of the glass green house near the corner left of the room where they wouldn't be easily spotted if someone entered unexpectedly.

He looked at her surprised by her aggressiveness as she pushed him against the wall and started to kiss the inside of his neck using her free hand to unbuckle his belt. John couldn't believe she was prepared to give herself to him here inside of the solarium, but he couldn't hide his excitement at it. 

Pulling her sweater over her head he let his pants drop and kicked them off. She immediately massaged his manhood sliding her delicate hand into the slit of his boxers to stroke him directly. She pressed her chest into his as she hungrily devoured the inside of his neck.

Unzipping her long skirt it fell off her hips to her feet and she stood before him in her bra and panties wearing cream knee boots. The heated temperature of the solarium allowed for them to undress comfortably but the heated passion erupting between them began to steam up the glass windows. She stopped her kisses and stepped back from him. Undoing her bra she let it fall off her shoulders. John unbuttoned his shirt and let it slip off his arms watching her role down her panties she kicked them off her boot heel and stared at him seductively.

Snatching her to him he put her up against the glass wall and she parted her legs for him to come in closer to her. He lifted her thighs and she wrapped her legs around him protectively sealing their embrace.

Entering her slowly he saw her eyes roll into her head as he pushed his way in deeper. Kissing her chest and lowering his face to scoop her breast in his mouth he thrust in and out of her while she moaned loudly. She thought of him and their now forbidden love and clung to him desperately for reassurance.

She felt him driving himself forcefully into her holding her while holding her hips tightly and understood his sense of urgency. They've been through so much and suffered in the past from denying their feelings they desperately wanted peace and solitude in their love.

His invasion was the connection she needed after the painful way his family and friends received her. Hearing him grunting his love for her in her ear she bit down on her lip and gave herself completely over to him. Their sexual tangle didn't last as long as either would have liked but the excitement of doing it in his parents greenhouse on the bare glass wall at the risk of being spotted any moment gave them both a feeling of satisfaction. Climaxing together she held onto her lover and let tears of joy and fear fall down her face.

John looked into her face and saw her tears. Pulling out of her he let her slide back down the wall. "Baby, please don't cry"

She wrapped her arm around his waist and buried her face in his chest. She tried not to let it get to her, but it was so intimidating. She didn't want to loose him and his mother's recent attack scraped at old insecurities. John held her and felt his temper boil. He was so angry at his mother for her insulting his sunshine he was ready to leave this god forsaken place now.

Letting her go he retrieved all her clothes and dressed her while she cried. Once he had her fully clothed he got dressed quickly. By the time he buckled his pants her tears had stop but the pain they delivered to his heart still ached.

"Evangeline we don't have to stay these two weeks. We can leave tonight"  
Evangeline shook her head and wiped at her face. If they were to get married then she would need to learn more about his life and what was expected of her. She was off on winter break at Oxford and this time was theirs. She wouldn't be chased away.

"No John, I am not ashamed of our love. I will stand by your side and learn more of what it takes to be a McBain. I will make you proud."

He went to her and cupped her face. "Sweetheart I am already proud of you. When I say that none of this matters I mean it sunshine. We can walk away from it anytime as long as you remain at my side"

She smiled blinking away the last of her tears "No way! I am looking forward to being Princess McBain."

John laughed and pulled her to him. She was strong and they could do this. They could face it all as long as they had each other. "Come on sweetie, the big dinner that's planned is starting soon. I am ready for you to take your seat at the table." 

Evangeline nodded and walked out with her arm around his waist. She was prepared to face it all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bride and Prejudice: Carla O'Reilly**

by tarskeewee08

Evangeline walked into the dinning room amazed at the 12 foot long table already seating the guests of the McBain's. John squeezed her hand and led her down to their place setting. Of course they would be sitting across from each other and her eyes met briefly with Eve's when John pulled out the chair.

Dropping her gaze she accepted the seat, and smiled at the people on her end of the table. They politely smiled back and continued with their conversations, as John went to his chair. Evangeline scanned the guest and saw Marcie several seats down who looked up at her and winked.

That wink of encouragement made her feel much better. The guest to her left turned to her. "So you're American?"  
"Yes"  
"What part of America are you from?"

Evangeline looked at the old woman staring at her with piercing green eyes. "Originally Philadelphia" 

"Awe…I know the city of brotherly love"  
Evangeline smiled "Yes"  
"You met John in Philadelphia?" the woman asked coolly.

"Baroness, I met Evangeline in Cambridge" John said interjecting. Evangeline looked at him and he winked. "She was the most beautiful woman I'd seen and I spent years chasing this pretty lady hoping to make her mine."

The Baroness rolled her eyes and Evangeline smiled at John. They went through dinner and she joined the conversation whenever there was an opening. She learned a lot about John as a small boy and as the evening progressed the Baroness warmed up to her. She began telling her stories of her son George who loved rap music. Evangeline found her entertaining and indulged some of the stereotypes she through at her. 

As the courses were served she kept looking up at her beloved prince who was smiling and making eyes at her from across the table. She finally began to relax and toward the end of the dinner was looking for more time alone with her beau.

Everyone retired to the Parlor and Marcie excused herself to lie the baby down. John was immediately pulled away by some cohort and Evangeline was led away by the Mayor of Dublin. He told her of his trips to America and his hopes to do more trading with the United States.

She smiled and talked to him about her experiences abroad and how beautiful she found his city most of all. Every now and then she caught the stares of an attractive redhead who'd been watching her most of the night. She first noticed her at dinner and the way she stared at John mostly.

Now the mysterious woman was approaching her and Evangeline had a sinking feeling as to who she was.

"Evangeline I'd like to introduce myself."  
She looked up surprised "Okay"   
The woman extended her hands "My name is Carla O'Reilly"   
Evangeline accepted her hand and shook it "Nice to meet you Carla."  
The mayor excused himself and Evangeline accepted the kiss on the cheek. She looked up to see Eve McBain staring from across the room, but didn't see John any more.

"I've been dying to see your ring all night"  
Evangeline looked down at her hand housing the sparkling yellow diamond. Raising it she allowed Carla to inspect it.

"I must say I'm surprised" Carla said with an amused look on her face.

Evangeline frowned "Surprised?"

"This engagement to John, we here have never heard of you and yet here you are."

Evangeline looked into the woman's smug face and saw her attempts to get a rise out of her. "Is there something you want to say to me Carla?"

"A year ago dear I stood in your shoes" she said smugly folding her arms.  
Evangeline's heart beat quickened "Really?" she said keeping her composure.  
"John didn't tell you that we were engaged?" Carla asked feigning shock.

Evangeline swallowed and felt flush. She could see her future mother in-laws amusement from across the room. Staring back at the woman she smiled defiantly. "Actually he didn't mention it, but you know John he never dwells on the insignificant stuff. Excuse me." she said pushing past the woman.

Carla glared at her and then looked at Eve who nodded that she pursue Evangeline. Evangeline made it out of the parlor heading to the main stairwell she needed air and hoped she could find her way to their room without getting lost. Where the hell was John? Why in the hell didn't he tell her that his ex-fiancé was in attendance!

"Evangeline!" Carla called out as she ascended the stairs.

Stopping on the stairs she turned and looked at the woman that had the affections of her man at one time. "What is it Ms. O'Reilly? I'm really loosing patience with your grade school taunts."

"He's very good at making you feel special. He has a way of speaking to you that keeps you floating whenever he's around. But he won't follow through. I just wanted you to know that."

"I know John and what we have" she said coming back down the stairs. "I don't care what didn't work for you it has nothing do with the love we share."

Carla laughed and Evangeline saw the tears glisten in her eyes. "He has sold you a bill of goods. Do your homework sweetie, since his wife died he has had 3 engagements. Don't think you hold some special key to his heart. He's heartless!"

Evangeline tightened her grip on the railing and tried to steady herself. "That's a lie! If you knew him at all you would never call him that. So don't stand there and project your feelings of abandonment and rejection onto me. What I have with John is something you or his mother could never understand. So stay the hell away from us both!" she hissed.

Carla seeing she delivered her mark looked up at Evangeline on the stairwell satisfied. "I've been where you are now Evangeline, my advice is cut your losses now"

"Fuck off" Evangeline snapped turning and running up the stairs. Then racing up the stairs as fast as her legs could carry her she hurried down the hall wiping at her tears. She knew that John had a lot of women in his past. Hell she didn't expect him to be a monk, but engaged. Three different engagements? How could he not share that? 

Turning the corner she sighed that she'd made it down the correct wing and opened her door rushing inside. As soon as she closed it she let her tears fall. She wouldn't let them get to her. She would talk to him and let him explain it all. There was an explanation and she was waiting on it.

Walking over to the bed she sat down and put her face in her hands. Maybe it was a bad idea to come here. Eve McBain was going to pull out all stops to make her feel insecure about her love for him. She wasn't up for the battle. Falling back on the bed she curled up fully dressed still in her boots and cried some more. She was tough but the constant strain of trying to blend into this society was exhausting. She laid on the bed for an hour drifting in and out of sleep.

The door to the room opened and she opened her eyes quickly rising on the bed to see John come in.

"Sunshine what's wrong?" he said immediately noticing the puffiness around her eyes. "I've been looking all over for you for the past hour. I had no idea you came up here are you feeling okay?"

Evangeline glared at him and rose up from the bed "Three engagements John? You couldn't tell me that?"

John looked at her surprised and said nothing. 

"You had to let me hear it from your ex fiancé who by the way was sitting only three chairs down from me? Why? What were you scared of!" she asked raising her voice not liking the way he just stood before her staring.

"Carla had no right to come at you like that. I know my mother put her up to it. I am so sorry Evangeline."

"Don't give me sorry dammit answer me! Where you engaged to that woman and two others?"

John blew out his breath "It was a bloody long time ago sunshine"

"So this story of wandering around lost without our love…that was an exaggeration?" she said with tears silently rolling down her face.

"No baby it was the truth, it's why I failed so miserably each time I tried to move on. None of them were you" he said walking toward her. "I should have told you but I honestly didn't think it would matter, we found each other again. The paths we took to get here is just part of the journey."

"Don't keep things from me John, whatever you've done in the past I can take. What I can't take is learning something as important as your engagements from another woman." She said her voice quivering.

"I should have told you. I never meant for you to be hurt" he said opening his arms to her.

Evangeline went into his arms and held onto him. He held her trying to ease her anxiety. He would make sure to deal with his mum after her latest dabbling into his life. She was not going to interfere with his happiness this time. 

Evangeline let go of him. "John is there anything else I should know?"

He smiled at her "I was somewhat an asshole for the past couple of years. You will meet folks that aren't too fond of me and they will say things both true and false. I just need you to know that with you I start again. Okay?"

Evangeline nodded "Okay"  
John led her to the bed and pulled her onto it with him. She sat down and unzipped her boots climbing on top as he kicked off his shoes.

Lying on his chest she listened as he told her that Carla was an arranged pairing of his mothers. He did date her seriously and considered marrying her to give his mum an heir but in the end he couldn't bring himself to do it. He always knew that someday he would find his American princess again and he never allowed himself to give another woman her rightful role in his life.

Evangeline asked if Ming knew about this and John said yes. Since he was working so hard to get in her good graces he really didn't want to expose all his failures at love.

She understood. Thinking about the look of her envy Carla wore as she challenged her, she wrapped her arm around his chest smiling. To loose him would painful for any woman so she was able to see why Carla went on attack.

As for her she would have toughen up. If Eve had declared all out war on her engagement, John wouldn't be there every step of the way to protect her. Lying on his chest listening to his heart beat she was reminded why they meant so much to each other. Both of them had a life time of bad choices and regrets, they vowed to never hold any of them against each other.

John rolled her over and began to kiss her face and neck sliding his hands down her body. She moaned under his touch and relaxed. "Is every one gone?" she asked

"I'm not sure but we are in for the night"  
Evangeline giggled "John its just 7 o'clock"  
He raised his face and looked into hers. "And imagine all the things we can do now."  
She stared in his eyes "Show me…" she purred.

"Gladly" he said kissing her again and pulling her underneath him. She let him make love to her and sighed at the sweetness of their union, nothing or no one will tear them apart.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bride and Prejudice: Pomp and Circumstance**

by tarskeewee08

Basking in the afterglow of there morning love making Evangeline laid lazily on his back trailing her hand across his arm. He held her through the night and told her of his life in this mausoleum. She smiled as he spoke of the things he shared with his grandmom, but noticed he shared little of his relationship with Eve.

"John..."  
"Yes…"  
"What is your relationship like with your mother?"  
"I guess fine, why?"  
"I get that she's all caught up in her title, what is she a queen or something?"

John laughed "Nope she's a Countess"  
"Oh" Evangeline laughed rolling her eyes. "Well the Countess is very consumed with family yet I don't hear you speak of her in a family way. You speak more of your father than her."

John sighed "Our relationship has been tough because we are both so stubborn. I know she loves me but she has a problem with expressing it. She grew up in a different time and she holds a lot of our old traditions close."

"How much does my skin color play into her dislike of me?" Evangeline asked

John rolled over onto his back and she lifted as he turned. He pulled her back down to him as she looked up into his face resting her arms and chin on his chest. "Sunshine, I know you feel that our differences in color are the stigma that haunts us around my mother and her friends."

"And you don't?"  
John smiled "I'm not going to say that she's color blind. But I will tell you your skin could have been as white as snow and she would've treated you the same"

"Because I'm not breed from her approved circle of blue bloods, right?"

He nodded "Yes, unfortunately it will always resort to that for her. She has one grandchild that she acknowledges was from what she considers a common union. But that was easier for her to swallow because Mikey is her younger son."

Evangeline looked up into his eyes "But you are her true heir John, she's adamant that you carryon the purity of your bloodline?"

John sighed "Yes..."  
"What exactly is expected of you John? I mean you run the company and expand your families wealth, but this title and pedigree you carry…what is expected?"

"Its more about what we symbolize. For my family and country the monarchy is the proof of something honorable and grand long ago. The traditions carried through our generations is a like a beacon for hope of things pure and uncorrupt by commercialism."

Evangeline sat up and frowned "You aren't serious?"  
John looked at her confused "Yes I am."  
"John come on, the horrors of those times and persecutions of people deemed commoners and forced into indentured servitude so your great kings and queens could live in luxury is something to be celebrated? I'm not trying to insult you sweetie but I find all of this pretension ridiculous!"

John sat up clearly hurt by her words "My family does a lot for the community and world that surrounds us. There is no greater humanitarian effort than the ones put forth by the royals."

"Right, but these same royals wouldn't invite that same community to sit down and break bread." Evangeline said rising from the bed.

"Evangeline, holding onto tradition isn't a bad thing. Being proud of your lineage isn't depraved and I think you are attaching some unfounded stereotypes to what we McBain's represent."

Evangeline ran her hands through her hair "Are you kidding me? I sat at the table with the Baroness and Duchess of whatever! I listened to them speak of their money and vacations. Nothing of value came from any of their diamond tip tongues!"

"Value is based on your own perceptions. Don't stand there and act as if money and extravagance are things foreign to you. Remember I know the life you led over the past 10 years and I don't think too many people from your 'community' sat at the Buchanan dining table to as you say 'break bread'"

Evangeline glared at him. "You have no idea what prejudice is like and how it makes a person feel"

John rose from the bed and approached her seeing the tears in her eyes "I'm beginning to understand that feeling because evidently you have some prejudices against me."

"I do not!"  
"Come on Van! I see you cut your eyes at some of the things and people you've met. You think we are all conceited and classis."

"I think you right now are being a pompous jerk" she snapped turning.  
John grabbed her arm and slung her around. "Why because I'm not ashamed of who and what I am!"

"No because you aren't ashamed of how your mother and her friends use their privilege to make themselves feel superior!" she hissed

"That's not fair…I don't condone all of my mothers views."  
Evangeline snatched her arm away "Really? Is that why you went and tried to marry three other women that she picked?"

John shook his head "So that's what this is about, my engagements. The same ones that you said last night didn't matter!"

"They don't matter. What does matter is that fact that even after Caitlyn died and you lost me you were still trying to please her!"

"She's my mum bloody hell!" he shouted back  
"So what! I left my 'mum' in Philly and haven't called her since to. I divorced myself from her toxic ways!"

"Are you asking me to walk away from my family? To walk away from my mother, because you don't agree with her values."

Evangeline lips quivered "I'm asking you to show me what your values are John. I know you love me, but your mother has declared war on us. If I think we are on the same page then I will fight her tooth and nail, but if you agree with her on some level…."

John rolled his eyes "I love my family Van, I'm not ashamed of them! I don't think that means that I should give up on my love for you because of it. I want both!" 

Evangeline shook her head "What does that mean? We raise our kids here? We force all of this on them?" she asked throwing her hands up.

"I think we give them both worlds. I think we are smart enough to introduce balance into their lives and let them know everything about who and what they are."

Evangeline shook her head and headed to the bathroom. John watched her walk away and sighed in frustration. He didn't understand why they were fighting over this. Their life was their own. He couldn't let her loose sight of that. Hearing the shower come on he walked to the bathroom door and turned the knob. Seeing her in the shower he stepped in and lowered the toilet seat sitting down.

"Sunshine listen to me"  
"John I don't want to fight with you"  
"Neither do I, but I don't want you thinking that I feel superior in anyway toward people that are different or less fortunate than me"

"I know that John"  
"Do you, because earlier it didn't sound like it."

"I'm just keenly aware that this life you've accepted is one you want. I need to be sure that it's the same thing I want."

"This life is mine, it's not a matter of acceptance for me. It's who I am. So I guess you are right you need to be clear on if you really want me."

Evangeline let the water hit her face and wash away her anxiety. She was wound tight since she got here and this argument took on a life of its own. She didn't think that he felt better than her. She just didn't want his mother to have any influence in their lives. Especially any children they had.

Hearing the shower door opened she turned around to see him step through. John looked at her under the sprout with water falling across her body and she was even more beautiful to him.

"What we have is precious to me. My mother has no influence over me when it comes to us."

"And other things…things outside of us, how much influence does she have?" Evangeline asked wiping at the water falling down her face.

John reached for her and pulled her to him. "Far as I'm concerned the only Countess McBain that has the final say is the one standing before me."

Evangeline smiled and pulled him into a sweet kiss. Feeling him pull her close she relaxed as he stiffened against her. John slid his hands down her left thigh and lifted her leg while bracing her against the wall so that he could enter her.

She continued to kiss him as she felt him push inside and realized that this love embrace is always where they ended to comfort each other. They made love in the glass encased shower and she closed her eyes pretending that none of it mattered. But the truth be told it mattered to everyone around them.

She wanted to be a good wife to him but in order to do so she would have to embrace customs she didn't fully believe in. As he pushed her up the wall and continued his passionate thrusts she kissed him and bounced in his hands. She loved him so deeply and profoundly she knew that it would take an act of god to separate them, and she'd fight for them even then.

Once he climaxed and let her go she looked up at him. She didn't join him in climaxing because her stomach was still in knots over the morning fight. They bathed each other and she smiled at his light jokes working to reassure him that she was past the discussion.

Watching him shave as she blew dry her hair she thought of how determined he was. He wanted her and it all, from the looks of it he was going to pull it off. John McBain was a remarkably determined man and she would hold onto that fact that he loved her just as much as she did him to withstand it all.

John saw her staring at him and knew that she was still troubled. He understood that. She had dealt with interracial relationships before. She'd even dealt with marrying into society. What had her uncomfortable was the royal classis system she was about to become apart of. Maybe now she discovered something else about herself. Maybe now she realized that the things that she embraced for the past 10 years with Kevin are things she secretly loathed.

He winked at her in the mirror and then patted her butt as he walked out. It was time to expose her to some of the good they do. He would take her to some of the foundations created by the McBain's and let her see that his title and prestige is more than pomp and circumstance.

Evangeline flat ironed her hair and got dressed. By the time she was done John was already downstairs with the family for breakfast. Coming out the room she saw Marcie coming up the hall. Smiling they greeted each other.

"I decided to come get you, since the au pair had the baby" Marcie said grinning  
"So good to see a friendly face this morning" Evangeline said smiling.

"That bad hunh?"   
"Not really just a little frustrating."  
"I saw Carla coming after you" Marcie said walking at her side toward the stairwell. She wore a coral colored pant suit and her red short hair made her porcelain skin glow. She wasn't a beauty queen, but Marcie was a strikingly beautiful woman. Her warm smile did more to comfort her than John's love embrace this morning.

"Well, I guess that's to be expected." She said shrugging  
"It is and get ready for a lot more." Marcie said taking the stairs with her. Both of their heels clicked on the marble stairwell.

Evangeline looked at her confused. "Expect more?"  
"Countess McBain has decided since you two are here to start planning your wedding. She's inviting some of the 'women' close to her to help us this evening over tea."

Evangeline looked at Marcie shocked "I don't want her help in planning my wedding. As a matter of fact I'm not sure I want to get married here."

Marcie stopped on the stairwell surprised "Evangeline, you are marrying the Earl of Dublin you have to be married here in a catholic church. You union has to be blessed by the Pope himself."

Evangeline's mouth dropped open "Are you serious?"  
"John didn't tell you?" Marcie asked confused  
Grinding her teeth she looked toward the dinning hall and shook her head angrily "No he didn't"

Marcie nodded. "In order for me and Michael to be accepted we had to christen our child and be seen by the arch diocese to bless our union. I'm agnostic but no one knows that other than Mike. I went along with it for him."

Evangeline frowned "You compromised your values for him?"  
Marcie smiled "Sweetie I love my husband, his happiness is important to me. I wanted him back with his family"

Evangeline leaned on the banister of the stairwell. She tried to digest what was being told to her. Running her hands through her hair she sighed

Marcie smiled "Come on lets have breakfast…we can finish our talk later"  
She smiled and accepted her new friends hand and walked off the stairs into the dining room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bride and Prejudice: Secrets**

by tarskeewee08

John looked up smiling to see Evangeline step through into the dinning room with Marcie. She wore her hair down, how he liked it around her shoulders and her makeup made her looks fresh and natural. Walking into the room in a lavender pantsuit with a cream blouse underneath, he was reminded of how classy she always was. Smiling at everyone she greeted his parents and their houseguest coming to the table and sitting across from him.

When he came down this morning he was upset to see the Baroness and her husband along with Carla and some other political officials in Dublin had all stayed the night in the Palace. He knew his mother was trying to keep the atmosphere tense and to make his fiancé uncomfortable, but he wasn't going to let her get away with it. Evangeline was everything to him and he wanted her happy and secure in their love. Looking at his mom staring at her he knew she was cooking up something and wondered what.

"Evangeline dear have you picked a date for the wedding?"

Everyone at the table looked at Evangeline. She looked up smiling. "I was thinking this spring maybe."

Eve smiled "Spring is wonderful."  
Baroness Ingrid smiled "Oooh how delightful"  
Carla looked at John who returned her stare. She dropped her gaze and he saw the hurt look on her face. Evangeline caught the exchange between them and so did Eve.

"Well we need to start the process. There is a lot to do and even more to consider." Eve said clasping her hands in front of her with her elbows raised on the table.

Immediately she went into explaining her agenda for the day and how she'd planned to start preparing for the wedding. John looked up to see Evangeline staring at his mother with a heated look and knew that a traditional royal wedding wasn't exactly what she had in mind. He wished his mother would just shut the hell up.

Marcie started talking about her wedding and Eve immediately over talked her and dismissed her contribution. The rudeness got under Mike's skin and he refused to ignore it.

"Mum, I really wish you would show the respect that you demand in your home"  
"I beg your pardon?" Eve asked shocked looking at her younger son.  
"Marcie was stating something and you cut her off!"  
"Michael its okay honestly" Marcie said embarrassed.

"No it's not okay! I won't have you dismissed as if your opinion doesn't count. Now mother I am asking you to respect her and treat her with dignity" Mike said glaring at Eve.

Evangeline looked over to John who was staring back at her. She saw him wink and smiled as his sexy blue eyes looked at her adoringly. Each time she felt tension or the need to put her foot down she would look into his face and be renewed in her love for him. She didn't like what she saw between him and Carla and had to admit part of that was her own jealously. Why in the hell was the woman still here? Looking at Carla who kept staring at John she felt her temperature rise. But she was no where near as upset as Michael with his mother right now.

Eve became upset at the way her children openly challenged her. Especially in front of her dignified guest. "I am fully aware that Marcie is your wife Michael and I have every intention of respecting that union. But I am the lady of this manor! Marcie or any other woman's opinion will come secondary to my own."

"Eve….that's enough!" Thomas McBain said embarrassed by the way she embarrassed his son in front of their guest.

"Thomas, please dear….this does not concern you. I want Michael to be clear on how things will be as long as he and his bride are our guest."

"That's it we're leaving" Michael said rising.

Marcie jumped up and grabbed his arm. "Michael sit down. This is your family and Chelsea deserves an opportunity to know them. So we will make this work" she said grabbing her husbands hand and pulling him back to his seat.

Evangeline observed how Marcie was the one forcing this reunion of the McBain's not her husband. Michael wanted far from this family and their pretentiousness. Looking back at John she saw his hurtful glare at his mother. She wondered why Mike was able to take a stand against Eve and John remained silent.

Michael looked at Marcie and softened. Sitting back down Eve smiled. "Very well, today at 3 I have a wedding planner coming by ladies. We will go over the plans for the wedding."

"I don't think that will work for Evangeline today mum" John said breaking his silence. 

Evangeline looked at him amused. Everyone at the table turned and looked at him.  
"Why is that John?" Eve asked  
"Today I'm taking her to McBain House, and the McBain Hospital" John said looking at his bride to be smiling.

Evangeline wondered what the field trip was about. Eve stared at her son silent for a moment. "Well that can't possibly take all day."  
"We have dinner plans this evening with friends."  
Evangeline smiled knowing that could only mean that Ming and Sam were coming to Ireland as she hoped and the thought of them joining them was a big relief.

John looked at his brother. "I was hoping you and Marcie would join us"  
Michael smiled "Sounds like fun"

"Wait one moment here!" Eve snapped. "I have dinner plans for us all tonight. Of course we can reschedule the time with the wedding coordinator, but I am having a charity event John and you must be here to greet our guest."

John reached across the table and squeezed Evangeline's hand "You should have cleared that with me mum. I have friends coming and that takes precedent"

"Then bring them to the party!" Eve snapped  
John stopped staring into Evangeline's smiling face and looked at his mother. "What in bloody hell is wrong with you this morning? I told you we have plans. Why are you forcing your will on everyone?"

Eve rolled her eyes and pushed from the table. "Excuse me" she said rising.

Everyone watched her storm out and John sighed. He let go of Evangeline's hand and went after his mother. Evangeline turned to watch him leave the room and a feeling of  
disappointment washed through her. She was ready to leave this place and resume their life in London. Sipping her coffee she wondered what will transpire between him and his mother now.

Eve walked into her library with her arms folded. She was extremely agitated at how her family was being ripped apart. Both of her sons were great sources of disappointment to her and they would destroy what has been in existence for hundreds of years.

"Mum…"  
Turning she saw John walking through with his hands in his pockets.  
"Go back to your fiancé Johnny, its obvious she's your priority now."  
"Don't do this mum, don't push people away"

Eve turned around angrily. "I'm trying to keep our family in tact. Something you swore was important to you too! Why didn't you tell me about her before now John? Why spring her on me like this!" 

John glared at his mother "HER? Her name is Evangeline so address her by it. As for not revealing sooner that she was a black American I didn't find that of importance. You knew I was in love and we were living together in London."

Eve chuckled "Of course you didn't find it of importance, because I was the one that always had to handle these issues for you. Carla thought you two were going to work through your problems….what about her?"

John shook his head "Carla is as confused as you are snobby. There was never a chance for us and she knew that. You gave her hope and you shouldn't have mum."

"Marriage Johnny? Why do you have to marry her for Christ sake?"  
"I love her mum, I did it your way before remember? I need to follow my heart this time and I want you to be a part of it."

Eve stared at him. "She doesn't even want a traditional wedding."  
"How do you know? Have you spoken to her? All you do is talk at her. Evangeline is a wonderful person, take the time to get to know her."

Eve cut her eyes away and sighed "I don't know what this will do to our reputation. We are nothing with out it. People respect and admire us, what we symbolize is something pure and unchanged. You threaten to destroy it all with this union."

John heard her speak of his heritage and now understood why Evangeline was turned off by it. If the McBain's were to use their influence for good then they would have to stop playing into the stereotypical hatred and separatism of his mother's generation. They had to move along with the rest of the world.

"It's up to you mum, I am staying here in hopes that you will give Evangeline a chance and we can be a family. But if after two weeks there's no change, I'm taking her back to London and maybe even getting married in America."

"NO!" Eve shouted tears in her eyes. "John, please….please son" she said going to him and throwing her arms around him.

John held her as she cried and recalled maybe only two other times in his life where his mother held him, one of them being when Caitlyn and his son died.

Evangeline came around the corner and peered into the library watching John and Eve embrace and seeing Eve openly sob. Carla came behind her and peeked over her shoulder. "He wants the Countess approval most of all." she said smugly

Turning she looked at Carla "What do you want?"  
"I wish I knew, I will say that I'm still in love with him…"  
Evangeline looked at her surprised, she turned and looked at John still holding Eve. Shouldering past Carla she headed back to the dining room. Carla quickly walked up to her "Aren't you going to say something?"

Evangeline looked over at her amused "Why? Your wanting to give your heart to a man that has given his to another is your problem not mine"

Carla grabbed her arms stopping her "It's your problem if he still has unresolved feelings for me"

Evangeline looked at the woman confused "Are you really that dense? Do you really think that I could be threatened by the likes of you?"

"Listen to me there's something you don't know!" Carla said

"Save it honey. I don't want to discuss John or anything else with you. If you keep pushing this I will take my man and leave this castle. I don't want to do that because I know he loves his family but I won't have you on the sidelines looking for in roads with him. So back the hell up and heed my advice. Stay the hell away from John!"

Carla saw the rage on Evangeline's face and lost her nerve. If she shared her little truth with Evangeline she could destroy that confidence she had, but she could also destroy any hope of winning John back. By the way Evangeline dismissed her let her know that John hadn't told her the reason their wedding was called off. "Fine Evangeline, but I won't leave this Palace. When you know the truth and see John for who he is I will be right here waiting to pick up the pieces." 

Evangeline rolled her eyes "Bugger off!" she said using John's favorite word and walking away. Carla watched her strut into the dining room and hated her more. How in the hell did she get her hooks into him? Why did he choose this American snot over her? Running her hands through her hair she fought the urge to cry. John didn't love her and she knew that, but she loved him and she was more connected to him than Evangeline could ever hope to be. She would find a way to get him back.

Several minutes later 

John walked in with Eve, he looked over to Evangeline and gestured for her to come to him. Evangeline smiled and left from her conversation with Michael and Marcie to join him.

"Mike, we will be back around 6 to get ready for a night out. You and Marcie be ready"  
Mike smiled "Sure thing bro!"  
John kissed Evangeline's cheek and she looked over to see Carla glaring at them. Turning her head she kissed him fully on the mouth with tongue in front everyone. Thomas McBain and Michael clapped as well as some other men in the room.

Finally letting go John looked at her smiling. "Keep that up and we are going back upstairs sunshine..."

She giggled as he grabbed her hand pulling her out. Once they got to the main foyer the butler waited with their coats. John took them both and helped Evangeline into hers then slipped on his black cashmere trench. Pulling out his gloves he put them on and she was reminded at how sexy he looked in the black coat in gloves. Hell she loved him in black period.

They left out of the front to the awaiting limo and as soon as they got in she snuggled him close. Carla's profession of love for him was bizarre and understandable. She had only spent two weeks with him and loved him for over 15 years.

"John…"  
"Yes…"  
"This Carla woman told me today that she was in love with you."

Her head was on his chest and she could feel his heartbeat through his clothes. Rising she looked into his face and he saw it darken with anger. "What's wrong?"

"I am sick of Carla…..that's the final straw. I will call mum and have her thrown out."  
Evangeline sat back. She didn't care for Carla, but she was in no way threatened by her. As a matter of fact she felt he should have her thrown out on her ass, because she was sick to death of her taunts. What she didn't like was his reaction to her and wanted to know why he was so agitated.

"Why did you two call off the wedding?"  
"Because I didn't love her." He snipped  
"Is that all?" Evangeline asked narrowing her eyes on him.  
John looked at Evangeline confused "Why are you asking me all these questions about her?"

"Because she claims you are keeping something from me" Evangeline said noting him avoiding the question.  
"I told you the truth. I didn't marry her because I didn't love her, end of story!" he hissed angrily at her.

Evangeline bit down on her lip. Her feelings were hurt at the way he snapped at her. John turned and looked out the window. What happened with him and Carla was apart of the past. He felt no need to hash it all out with her. He would take care of Carla and remove her from their lives. She will not jeopardize his happiness.

Seeing his anger still simmering within him, Evangeline slid her gloved hand to his that rested on the seat next to him. John looked at her once he felt her touch and she was smiling at him.

"I don't want to fight baby, I trust you and if you say that is all to it then that's all to it." she said 

Feeling like an ass he moved over and lifted her face with his index finger kissing her. He was so happy to finally have her and the life he wanted. He would protect her at all cost. The limo drove around the countryside and John pulled her under his arm pointing out different mountains and terrains explaining the history of the town. He told her it was first settled by Vikings from Normandy and it was Henry II king of England that drove them out. But after the civil wars of 1649 protestant refugees from Europe poured in and colonized the area. They created their own monarchy with his great, great, great, grandfather leading the movement. It was the birth of the McBain dynasty.

Evangeline was comforted by the sound of his voice. He loved Ireland and to hear him talk of it this way was so romantic. Rising her head she kissed inside his neck. John's eyes rolled in his head as she slid her hand under his coat rubbing it against his chest. She moved her face and brought her mouth to his. Kissing her he immediately helped shed her coat from her as she pulled him out of his clothes. He wanted to be near her, especially with the mentioning of his ugly history with Carla.

Letting go he reached for the intercom button and buzzed the driver.  
"Yes sir.."  
"Keep driving around until I notify you. We aren't ready for our destination yet."  
"Yes sir…"

Evangeline removed her suit jacket and unbutton her blouse. John watched her undress; it was the best part to him to see her come out of her clothes. Slowly he undid his tie and as his blue hungry eyes traveled over her body. She moved to the long seat across from him and he undid his pants coming after her. Pushing her backward she giggled as his tongue made contact with the crease in between her breast and then traveled to the lacy fabric of her bra.

Closing her eyes she felt his hand at her hips pulling at her panties and rolling them down. She moved under him to free herself and he showered her neck with demanding kisses that made her blood boil with passion. Bracing himself with one hand he reached in his boxers and pulled himself free to enter her. Feeling him push through she sighed and raised her knees as he drug her further down the seat underneath him. He made love to her and whispered his undying love for her in her ear. It wall reaffirmed why she would never leave his side.

As the car moved and turned she matched his thrust fighting hard to stifle her cries of ecstasy. Kissing him again she felt his silky hair brush against her face and each time a strand touched her she shivered with more desire for him. He commanded every feeling she experienced and climaxing before he did she shook from the onslaught of emotions racing through her veins. Panting she squeezed her eyes shut tighter as he wore her down. She felt he would never release her and there was such an insatiable need he was forcing on her making it hard to breathe.

When she thought she could take no more she felt his body stiffen as he climaxed inside of her. She held onto him and couldn't believe the intensity of their lovemaking in the back of the limo. Something was wrong and she felt it in the desperate way he made love to her. It was as if he was fighting to keep her. His head buried in her neck she raised her hand and ran her fingers into his hair. "You okay?" she asked

"I am as long as you promise to never leave me." he said hoarsely in a muffled voice.

"John what is it?"  
Raising his head he looked in her face. "I just love you so much sunshine, I don't want you to ever doubt it. Not even for a minute."

She stared at him as he brought his face to hers kissing her nose. "Promise me, you won't ever leave me"

"I promise John" she said a little confused..  
She saw his anxiety lessen and he reached over to the bar to get a towel to clean them up with. They had to be ready for the day's events. Evangeline felt him slide out of her and accepted to the towel from him to clear away the remnants of his seed he left inside of her. Watching him collect their clothing she decided tonight she and Ming would have a talk. She needed to know what he was keeping from her. She was more than certain now that he was hiding something.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bride and Prejudice: Pearls**

by tarskeewee08

Evangeline stepped out of the limo and pulled her coat closed. John waited patiently and extended his hand to her. The cool fall weather of Ireland sent a chilly wind across her body blowing her hair wildly around her face. Taking her gloved hand and moving the loose strands away she saw John smiling at her. Apparently McBain House was an orphanage run by nuns set up by the McBain foundation. The place was brilliant yellows and reds giving off a welcoming feel to it. As they walked up the ice covered sidewalk Evangeline saw the jungle gym and monkey bars along with other outdoor amenities to brighten the lives of these children.

Sister Agnes greeted them at the door and hugged John tightly. Letting go of his hand Evangeline stepped into the warm building and looked around at the kids that all seem to be busying themselves with different things. Some were coloring others were playing board games. The younger ones had trucks and dolls to play with. A group surrounded the TV in the entertainment room watching a Disney movie.

They were as young as babies in walkers and as old as pre adults. Sister Agnes gave them a tour and Evangeline picked up a blond blue eyed angel that peddled past her in her walker. The toddler just barely one gave her a wide toothless grin and Evangeline's heart melted. Rubbing the babies back she laid her hand on her shoulder and through her tiny chubby arm across her neck.

John watched her smiling as she walked around talking to kids and hearing of the different things they wanted for Christmas. They saw the hospital wing for the terminally ill orphans born with diseases that were for some crippling. John paid all bills from the foundation and Sister Agnes told Evangeline for 10 years he's come on Christmas day dressed as Santa Claus with a truck load of presents. Evangeline smiled at him having no idea he could be so wonderfully generous.

The toddler she held had fallen asleep in her arms and she couldn't bring herself to lay her down. The nun said that they work hard to find homes for the children and have even started adoptions within the United States. Evangeline marveled at how happy the kids seemed and it gave her comfort to see plenty of staff administering to their needs. To be parentless is a heartbreaking ordeal and these kids deserved a fair shot at life. Reluctantly she gave the precious toddler over to the nun and allowed John to lead her out.

"Who created this foundation?" Evangeline asked walking out with John holding his hand.

"It was my idea but my mother overseas it mostly. I come in and visit the kids whenever I'm in town and especially on the holiday."

Evangeline looked at him when he mentioned his mother. She knew he was trying to show her the goodness in his family and the things they do. She was grateful for the lesson. She felt a distance between them since they arrived and didn't like it. This made her feel much better. Climbing into his limo his phone rang from his Limerick office and he began to discus business.

She looked out the window as they drove from the orphanage thinking of the precious little girl she held. She wanted babies, lots of babies with him and she wanted to start right away. John hung up the phone and smiled at her. "We are off to the McBain Hospital" 

Evangeline reached for his hand "You ready for kids?"  
John raised an eyebrow "Wow…what brought that on?"  
Evangeline smiled "I guess the orphanage. I want to start right away"  
John raised her hand to his lips and kissed it. "I think we should wait. I want to enjoy you more"

Evangeline frowned "Wait? I'm already 34"  
"And you have a birthday coming up soon, don't think I forgot it."  
Evangeline smiled "Don't change the subject John I want to start as soon as we are married"

John looked at her "What about school?"  
"I can do school"   
"Evangeline, I don't want you to put your life on hold"  
"What? I wouldn't be doing that John besides….."  
"Let's just talk about this later. It's all too premature" he said cutting her off

She looked at him surprised and his cell phone rang again. "Excuse me sunshine" he said taking the call.

Evangeline watched him not understanding his avoidance. They spoke of kids in the past and he said he wanted to raise them with her. She didn't have a lot of time to bear children and didn't know how long it would even take to get pregnant. This was a discussion they would definitely have to have soon.

Opening his arm to her she moved closer and snuggled as he talked business and they drove around. Being in his arms was always her saving grace and she loved his touch even more.

They visited the hospital and she watched as everyone was a buzz with John's arrival. He took her to the burn unit where she saw the equipment used to help ease the pain of these patients. The doctors told her of how much the contributions of the McBain family has kept the hospital afloat. Visiting the wing housing those inflicted with HIV/AIDS she was able to see patients that were provided medicine and medical assistance with or without healthcare insurance. The hospital was thriving and Evangeline could tell that it took millions to keep it going. She was glad to see money being well spent.

Walking down the hall he pulled open the door to a office and pulled her in.

"John what are…"  
Closing the door he pushed her against it kissing her sweetly. She smiled at him. "What are you doing John?"  
"I just had to kiss you, I couldn't wait any longer…."  
She pulled his face back to hers and kissed him more passionately. He pressed her into the door and ran his hands down her body. Before their clothes began to come off she stopped him. "John we can't do this…"  
Breathing heavily he looked her in the eye "Why not….I own the hospital"  
"Well, I don't plan to christen it today….you are wearing me out"

John laughed and rose up off her. "Okay….lets go home after lunch and squeeze in some before we meet Ming and Sam."

Evangeline laughed "I have created a monster"  
"You sure have sunshine…" he said squeezing her butt as she turned to leave.  
"John!" she said laughing looking over her shoulder at him. He winked at her and followed her out.

He took her to his favorite restaurant in Ireland _'Monty's of Kathmadu'_ where they served authentic Nepalese food which John had to order for her. The food was spicy and a lot of the curry had her eyes watering but it was the best thing she had since she arrived in Ireland. John fed her some of his food from his plate and she tried a little of everything. Sipping the wine he ordered she beamed at him with happiness. He was doing it again. Sweeping her off her feet and showering her with love and attention.

"I have something for you…" he said reaching in his jacket pocket.  
Evangeline put down her wine glass smiling. "What is it?"  
Pulling out a black velvet box he slid it to her. Evangeline looked at him smiling then picked it up opening it. It was a single strand pearl necklace. "John you gave you pearls already." She said marveling at their beauty.

"These are different and I didn't think I would be able to locate them but I did."  
She looked up at him confused "Where did you get them? The look old?" she said looking at the antique clamp that held them together.

"They are very old. They belonged to my grandmother and I've wanted to give them to someone special. I want you to wear them on our wedding day" he said happily.

Evangeline got up from her chair and went to him hugging his neck. "This is the most spectacular thing you've done for me John and that's saying a lot, because your love is spectacular enough"

He pulled her into his lap and kissed her in the restaurant. "I love you sunshine and I can't wait for us to start our life together"

"With kids!" she said smiling  
He laughed "That's right with kids."  
She hugged his neck tightly "I am so happy John!"

Later that night

The four of them walked into the restaurant and the host immediately walked them over to the private dining area. John held Evangeline's hand and led her through the restaurant. Several people spoke and he and Michael were polite introducing their ladies and moving along. Arriving at the dining room Evangeline let go of his hand and went over to Ming.

"Hey girl!" she said smiling  
Ming jumped up and hugged her "Hey princess"  
"Ming I want you to meet Marcie and Michael" Evangeline said making the introduction.   
Marcie and Michael greeted Ming and her husband. They all took a seat. It wasn't long before they divided in separate sections. The girls engrossed in conversation and the guys doing the same. John and Michael laughed with Sam about their days in boarding school together while the ladies discussed the wedding.

"So let me see that sparkler girl! I couldn't believe it when you called and told me" Ming said slinging her hair over her shoulders and snatching up Evangeline's hand

Evangeline showed off her diamond remembering her future mother in law called it gaudy. Ming oohed and ahhed over it. She looked over at John amused "You should have taken Sam shopping when he picked out my ring!"

They all laughed and Sam frowned  
"Hey that's my grandmothers pearl and diamond ring I gave you!"  
Ming reached over and kissed her husband "That's right baby you know I love your grand mommas ring!" he smiled and she rolled her eyes.

John looked at Evangeline smiling "I'm just glad she said yes"  
Michael raised his glass "Here's a toast to saying yes!"  
Everyone raised their glasses too "Here…Here"

Everyone drank as the food started to be brought in. Marcie told Ming she loved her hair and Ming smiled at her. They talked about motherhood and Evangeline listened enthralled. Amazing how before John she didn't want kids now it's all she could think of today. She couldn't wait until her belly swelled and she carried a child created from their love. Looking over at John singing his Alma Matter with his brother and friend she smiled even wider, he was so cute swaying side to side and bellowing out the god awful song off key.

"Would you guys knock it off!" Marcie snapped as the guys got louder "We are going to get kicked out of here"

They kept singing and Ming cut her eyes "And just think they aren't even drunk yet"   
Evangeline laughed at that and poured them more wine. The night progressed and they all shared their desires to make Ireland their final home. Evangeline had no idea that John wanted to settle in Ireland but she really didn't have a problem with it. She was falling in love with Dublin, it was a lot like Cambridge and that was comforting to her.

Ming told Evangeline and Marcie to come outside with her while she smoked. Since the guys were debating the soccer tournament and getting pretty liquored the ladies weren't even missed. Grabbing their coats they stepped outside into the brisk winter air.

"Girl, this weather ought to make you quit that filthy habit!" Evangeline said shaking off the cold

Ming laughed "I already quit, this is just a celebratory smoke of your pending nuptials"  
Evangeline rolled her eyes.  
Ming frowned "What's with that look?"  
Marcie smiled "Countess McBain has some ideas on exactly how Evangeline should be married.

Ming nodded take a drag of her cigarette "Figures…..that bitch is a trip"  
Evangeline looked at Ming shocked and Marcie burst into laughter. Ming shrugged and leaned against the restaurant wall "Well its true! Hell you met her"

"Well I didn't know that you did" Evangeline said confused  
"When John married Caitlyn I had the displeasure of meeting the Countess, she wouldn't let us stay in that ice Palace she rules" Ming said chuckling

Marcie frowned "She wouldn't let you for his wedding?"  
Ming nodded "John was so miserable that he barely paid any attention. Even though Sam comes from an approved bloodline I was a complete shock to Eve McBain being Asian and all."

Ming looked at Evangeline "I'm sure she fainted at the sight of you!"

Evangeline chuckled "Let's say she was less than pleased"  
Marcie hugged herself "It's all so stupid"  
Ming nodded "It is but it's the lives of our men so what can we do."

Evangeline sucked in her breath "Ming why didn't you tell me that John was engaged three other times after Caitlyn"

Ming looked up shocked and Marcie gasped. "What do you mean engaged?" Marcie squeaked.

Evangeline stared at her friend waiting on an answer. The cool wind blew Ming's long black silky hair into her face and she pushed it away. "I thought he told you. I mean when you two got back together, I thought he told you everything" 

Evangeline shook her head sadly "He didn't and it hurt like hell to hear it from that redhead bitch Carla"

"Carla!" Ming said rising from the wall  
Marcie looked at Ming and frowned "Carla is staying at the palace with us"  
Ming looked at Evangeline and Marcie stunned. She didn't speak. Evangeline's chest tightened at the look on Ming's face

"What is wrong with you Ming?" Evangeline asked slowly.  
Sam came blasting through the door. "Come back in already we miss you guys!" he slurred drunk. Falling out of the door Ming went to him and so did Marcie lifting him off the ground. Evangeline watched still wondering why Ming reacted the way she did to Carla's name.

"Come inside Evangeline!" Marcie called back as they helped Sam inside.

Evangeline finally able to move followed them inside. John and Mike were at the table laughing loudly. Ming told everyone she was taking Sam to the hotel. Evangeline looked at her friend and Ming winked. "Tomorrow Van I will come to the Palace and we will talk."

Evangeline nodded and Mike helped Ming carry Sam out of the private dining area. Marcie got Ming's purse and followed them out.

John came over to the chair next to Evangeline and started to kiss inside of her neck. She could smell the whiskey coming from his pores. He stopped drinking wine half way through dinner for his Irish whiskey. She was clearly aggravated with him. Especially since she all but knew he was keeping something from her. 

"Stop John" she said as he grabbed at her breast.  
"Let's go home sunshine" he slurred kissing her face sloppily. 

Evangeline pushed him away "Stop it!" she snapped  
John looked at her hurt "What's wrong with you?' he asked confused.  
Evangeline saw his eyes lowered and red. There was no point in getting into it with him now he wasn't sober enough for the effort. Rising she got his coat and tossed it at him. "Let's go!"

John nodded wanting to please her. Even in his drunken haze he didn't like the idea that she could be mad at him. The waiter came with the tab and Evangeline signed his name on the receipt and helped him from his chair. Mike and Marcie reappeared. Evangeline saw that Mike was the only one of the three that handled his liquor in moderation. She was grateful because John was heavy. He took his brother and she followed him out of the restaurant.

First thing tomorrow she would get answers. Somebody was going to explain what the hell Carla O'Reilly meant to him and god help John if he kept anything from her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bride and Prejudice: Learning the Truth**

by tarskeewee08

Evangeline woke to find the side of the bed empty. Rubbing her eyes she looked around the room confused. Reaching over to the nightstand she picked up her watch and saw it was after 9 in the morning. How is it that she had to put him to bed but he's up before her? Pulling her self up on her elbows she cocked her head to the side and closed her eyes. 

Yesterday was wonderful and seeing Ming again gave her courage. But the lingering dread of him keeping something from her again hung in the air and she fought the anxiety that was growing inside of her. If he didn't trust her enough, or trust in their love enough to be honest what did they really have. Why was he so damn stubborn? Why did he always resort to these tactics? What was he so afraid of?

Sighing she pulled back the covers and sat up in bed. Running her hand through her hair she looked around the room. She wasn't going to force him to come clean with her. She would find out the truth on her own and god help him if he has lied to her. Getting up she grabbed her robe and heard whispering. Turning and looking at the door she saw it was ajar. She walked slowly to it confused. Pulling it slightly open she saw him in the hallway with Carla and her heart stopped.

"Are you crazy? Why on earth would you come to my wing this time of morning anyway? I told mum to have you out of here!"

"Thanks a lot for that John, she's asking that I leave. That's why I came here this morning. To talk to you, you at least owe me that."

John put his hands on his hips and glared at her "I don't owe you a damn thing. I want you gone….do you understand me? There is nothing between us. We have no future!"

Carla dropped her head crying "You are a cruel bastard, after everything I went through how could you be so heartless."

John rubbed his jaw and looked at her. "I'm sorry Carla. I'm sorry for it all and if I could change things I would, but that's ancient history. There is no need to dredge that pain back up. I love Evangeline and she is going to be my wife. Your neediness and my mother's conniving ways won't have any impact on our love. We are getting married and having the life I had no intention of having with you!" he hissed.

Carla wiped at her eyes and glared at him. "Did you tell your future bride about our history?"

"Evangeline knows that I wasn't in love with you!"  
Carla sucked her teeth "Wow…..well the whole town of Dublin knows you weren't in love with me. That's because you are incapable of Love!"

John said nothing just stared at her. Carla looked at him pleadingly. "What about…"  
"That's enough!" John snapped grabbing her arm.  
Carla looked at him surprised. "Let me go!"

John dragged her down the end of the hall and Evangeline couldn't see them anymore unless she opened the door and stepped through. Pulling the door open she saw that the hall was empty. John and Carla had vanished down the stairwell. She stood in her nightgown and robe and considered going after them. Deciding against it she returned to the room and closed the door leaning against it. Her heart pounding she replayed it over and over in her head. He said he didn't love her and she agreed. Well if there is no love lost between them why is she so clingy to him? It made no sense.

"What the hell is going on?" she mumbled. 

Going over to her purse she got her phone and called information. Giving the woman the information for the hotel Ming was staying at she waited to be connected. The front desk immediately transferred her to Ming's room.

"Hello…." Ming answered sleepily on the fourth ring.  
"Wake up its Van"  
"Evangeline?"  
"Yes Ming I need you to take the phone in the bathroom, away from Sam we have to talk"

"Ummmm okay" Ming said, Evangeline listened as their was some fumbling with the phone cord. Ming walked into the bathroom and sat closed the door. "What's going on what time is it?"

"Never mind that Ming what the hell is the deal with Carla O'Reilly!"   
"Who?"  
"Ming! Stop it! I want the truth dammit…."  
"Okay……okay calm down."

Evangeline sighed her nerves on edge. She heard Ming's voice and braced herself. "They were engaged and Johnny really was accepting the fact he would marry her. He told them all Van that he didn't love them. They thought it was because of Caitlyn but it was all because of you…"

"I know that Ming, what happened?"

Ming sighed "A week before the wedding they got into a big fight….Sam said John was going to pull a disappearing act. Well Carla wasn't having it. Somehow she was hurt. I think she fell down the stairs or something but it was all a horrible accident. John felt really bad about it. The press was brutal and accused him of pushing her." 

Evangeline frowned "What? John would never hurt anyone…"  
"I don't think he did….I really think it was an accident and he was by her side. I was in classes at Oxford so all I knew is that the wedding was postponed while she recovered. I thought he would marry her if out of anything at least guilt. But it wasn't to be. Shortly after bringing her home he told her again he couldn't go through with it that he wasn't in love with her."

Evangeline sighed "Well this isn't as bad as I thought, I thought something horrible happened"

"Evangeline it did….Carla tried to commit suicide"

Evangeline eyes grew large. She looked over to the door and remembered the conversation. "Carla did what?"  
"She tried to kill herself, she flipped out. That's why I was surprised that she was there with you guys. The girl is unstable"  
"My god…."  
"I'm sorry John should have told you, but he felt horrible over it and just tried to forget it all I suppose. Eve McBain turned the screws of guilt and he was considering going back to her until he got word from Buchanan Enterprises that they wanted to do a merger. He saw it as his chance to come back to you so he took it."

Evangeline didn't know what to think. This thing with him and Carla was more twisted than she previously thought. Yet for some reason she felt sadness for them both. Sad for Carla to be so desperate and needy that she would want to die for the love a man, and sad that John could have something that tragic and profound in his past and not share it with her.

"Thanks Ming…"  
"Evangeline, please don't do something rash like walk away because he didn't share this. John has a lifetime of insecurities he battles with."  
"I don't run anymore Ming, that's not who I am but me and John will have the difficult conversation of figuring out why he can't be honest with me."  
"Me and Sam will be there this evening for tea, we can talk more then."  
"See you then."

Closing her phone she sucked in her breath. She would shower and go downstairs, and face her man. She would make him finally share it all or force him to make some tough decisions.

Walking into the dining room Evangeline saw Marcie at the table feeding the baby. No one else was present.

"Hey.."  
Marcie looked up. "Hey…you missed breakfast"  
"Yea I figured 10 am was too late." Evangeline smiled looking around. "Where is John?"  
"He and Michael are in the drawing room with their father."  
"And Eve?"  
"She's around….she was here not to long ago" Marcie said rolling her eyes feeding more to her baby.

Evangeline went and poured her coffee. She wanted to talk to John and talk to him now but she didn't want to interrupt them. Walking over she sat down and touched little Chelsea's hand. "She's so cute Marie"  
"Thanks…I thought you might want to know, I saw Carla leave this morning. She was in tears."

Evangeline drank some of the hot liquid. "I figured she was gone."  
"John and Eve had a fight as well which is why she isn't present I think. Anytime things don't go well with John Eve freaks, how could a mother favor one son over another?"

"Do you think that's what she does?" Evangeline asked  
"I know it is. She barely had a word for Michael but every other word out of her mouth is about John. She has only held her grand daughter once."

"I don't understand Eve McBain Marcie. I know that her constant interference in John's life has left him emotionally scarred. I'm trying to find a way to deal with that."

Marcie looked at Evangeline sadden by what she said "Love him Evangeline. Michael has the same scars and all I do is love him."

"But you wanted him to come back here? You embraced all of this"  
"I did that for my daughter as well as my husband. Running or hiding from the past doesn't change it. Mike needed to face it."

"You are so smart…"  
Marcie laughed "And so are you! I heard you are going to Oxford for a PHD…laddie dah!"

Evangeline laughed and so did Marcie. Chelsea grinned as well.

Lowering her cup to the table she eventually sighed. She just didn't want to be in this house of glass anymore. "I think I am going for a walk around the grounds. I need to think."

Marcie frowned "Are you crazy its 20 degrees out there!"  
"It will do me some good. If you see John tell him to join me" she said picking up her cup and swallowing the rest of her coffee. Rising she asked the servant to fetch her coat. Marcie watched frowning. "Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine" Turning she walked out.

John came into the dining area as Marcie was walking out with his niece asleep in her arms. "Hey did Evangeline come down yet?" he asked looking at his watch  
Marcie nodded "She said she needed some air and was taking a walk outside"

"In the cold?" he asked confused  
"Something's bothering her."  
John nodded. He would find her and make sure she was okay.

Evangeline could imagine how beautiful the landscaping of this place was in the spring. White thick snow covered everything and she walked up the path holding her coat close to her and blowing out puffs of smoke from her nose due to the artic chill that engulfed her.

Seeing a bench ahead she decided to sit down. She was hurt only because she felt alone in her relationship now. John had shared so much with her about his grandmother and family but then left out something as important as Carla.

She just couldn't get past the fact he wouldn't disclose this with her. Looking down she thought about secrets and what it cost her before. She wasn't going to let John do this to them now. She wanted her life with him dammit. She wanted his babies. It was time all this was put in its place so they could move on.

"Evangeline…"

Looking up she saw John coming down the path in his coat. He looked confused to see her outside in the cold. She turned her head and looked away. John saw her reaction and frowned. What was going on with her?

Coming closer he took the seat next to her "Okay what's going on!"   
"Carla O'Reilly that's what" she said disappointedly  
"Evangeline…"  
"No more lies John"  
"I haven't lied to you." He said quickly  
She turned glaring at him. "No more selective truths then."

John blew out his breath which turned to smoke in the cold wind. He looked straight ahead. "You know don't you?"  
"Yeah I know and I can't believe you wouldn't tell me?"  
"It was something that I'm not proud of Van.."  
"I get that John, but my god to dismiss it."

John glared at her "I didn't dismiss it! Loosing another child of mine is not something I could dismiss!" he snapped

Evangeline eyes grew wide from shock "What…" she said weakly  
John looked at her confused "You said you knew"  
Evangeline rose from the bench and stared at him confused "Loosing another child of yours? What the hell does that mean?"

John got up "I thought you knew what happened."  
"Ming said there was an accident. That Carla tried to kill herself…that you were guilty…I don't understand this…"

John ran his hand through his hair nervously. He knew that Ming didn't know the whole truth and he thought that Carla told her everything. He really screwed this up. Looking at her staring at him as if he was a stranger he froze. "Let me explain it all…."

Evangeline folded her arms hugging herself and John felt her retreating from him. He had to explain it quickly and get her trust back. "Carla wanted to get married and I tried to go along with it but I knew that in my heart I couldn't do it. My mother was adamant that I marry this time so she and Carla came up with a plan."

"What kind of plan?"

"An insurance plan….if Carla got pregnant there would be no way I would back out of the wedding. So she did behind my back. A week before the wedding I showed up at her place to tell her I couldn't go through it. She hit me with the cold truth that she wasn't letting me back out of it. She told me that this time I had no choice. She told me was carrying my child. I couldn't believe the lengths she went through and when she told me that it was my mother's idea I lost it. I tried to leave and she begged me to stay. We were in the hall fighting…..

__

"John please….please…"  
"Carla let me go I won't be forced into anything with you" he said going to the stairs to leave. Carla grabbed his arm crying profusely pulling him back.

"If you leave me I will go to the press. I will make you out to be the heartless bastard you are!" she hissed

John looked at her as if she was crazy. "If I'm so heartless why would you want to marry me?"  
"Because I love you dammit"  
"Well I don't love you! This time my mother has gone too far. This time I make a choice to live for me. Now move!" he shouted turning to leave. Carla screamed and jumped on his back. John turned around trying to free her. "Carla stop get off of me!" 

"NO! Don't leave me!" she screamed  
John turned sharply to the left throwing her. She shook loose and lost her footing falling backward. As John watched in horror she rolled down the long stairwell. "Carla!" he screamed going after her. Reaching the bottom step she was out cold. John screamed cradling her in his lap.

"I was at her side when she woke up. I had to tell her that she lost the baby. It was my fault Evangeline; god has punished me for being so selfish in the past and punished the women that loved me by taking my babies. That's why I didn't want to rush into kids….I guess it was out of fear."

Evangeline let tears fall down her face "You left her anyway…"  
John shook his head yes. "I couldn't handle it. For years I'd let my mother control my destiny and heart. I wouldn't allow her or Carla to guilt me into marriage. Besides at that point I hated myself so much I wanted nothing. So after I brought her home I ended it again. That night she tried to kill herself"

Evangeline began to pace. "How on earth could you keep all of this from me? The moment you saw she was here you should have said something at least. My god John the pain and tragedy you two share….."

John went to her and grabbed her arms gently "We don't share anything…"  
Evangeline snatched her arm away "I don't know if I know you, not really"  
"Don't say that sunshine, you know me"  
"No…"  
"Evangeline listen"  
"No!" she shouted crying more now "I told you I wanted kids and you gave me some lame excuse to wait. Once again you were a coward. What are you so afraid of? Why do you resort to this? I thought we had changed…that the lies and secrets were gone. Yet you held me night after night keeping things from me. John my god!"

"Evangeline please"  
"Let me go!" she shouted pushing away from him. John watched sadly as she ran from him. He ran after her but slipped on the ice loosing his balance and falling to his knees. Looking up she was already inside of the Palace. He had to go to her and explain. He was cruel and he could be heartless, but he was also in love with her and with her everything was different. He would make her understand that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bride and Prejudice: Don't Leave Me/ I can't Stay!**

by tarskeewee08

Walking into the Palace John headed to his suite. He needed to make her understand, she wasn't going to run away from him. Not after everything they've been through. He wouldn't loose her over something like this. Yes he should have told her but he didn't like who he was back then.

And then there was a horrible truth that he couldn't share, part of him was happy that Carla lost the baby. If she hadn't he would've never had to courage to find his sunshine. It was the last betrayal of his mother that gave him the strength to walk away from her approval and seek his own.

How could he mourn the lost of that child if it brought him to her? Was it wrong to look at it that way? It probably was. But still he wanted only one thing now in life, the opportunity to love and grow old with her.

Opening the door he saw her throwing clothes in her suitcase. "What are you doing?"  
She looked at him angrily "I can't stay here.."  
"Yes you can!" he said walking over closing the suitcase.  
"Stop it John!" she hissed trying to get at her luggage.

John grabbed the heavy suitcase and threw it across the room spewing clothes everywhere.

Evangeline looked at him shocked. "Have you lost your mind?"  
"Not yet, but if you leave me I will!"  
"I want to leave this place!" she said her lips quivering.  
"No you want to leave me, and you don't get to run. You have to fight. Be angry with me. Demand answers from me. Hell punish me if you have too but you won't leave us."

Evangeline stood there with clothes in her arms. Dropping them on the bed she put her hands on her hips. "You don't trust me. You don't believe in what we have but instead you want me to trust and in believe in you?"

John shook his head sadly "I believe in us."  
"NO! I asked you John….point blank what was going on. You wouldn't tell me. Why?"  
"I told you I didn't love her and its true. I just didn't want you to see me for the asshole that I was then."  
"No, you wanted to take the easy way out. You wanted to find a way to avoid the difficulties with us and romanticize our love. For you it's the fairytale, to mar it with the ugliness of the past destroys that fantasy."

"I don't want a fairytale sunshine I just want you"  
"You treat me like I'm that fragile Faberge egg. You put me on this pedestal and build this world of lies around me to make me think I'm priceless. Well in actuality I'm not. Your proposal and upcoming wedding is a fourth attempt on your part to find this happiness that evil bitch of a mother denied you all these years."

"God Van you are twisting things."  
"NO I see things clearly now. I won't marry you like this. I won't buy into the lie with you and bury my head into the sand to all our problems."

"We don't have problems. Carla has nothing to do with us. Do you really think I want her!"

Evangeline blew out a breath "Of course not, I do think that you blame her, your mother, Caitlyn and those other women for your failure at finding happiness."

John looked at her standing in front of him crying and he didn't know what she was talking about. He didn't know how to stop the madness that had a hold of them both. He just couldn't follow all of this. All he wanted was for her to stay, he'd do anything for her to stay. "I love you..."

"Stop it! Listen to me dammit. Face these ghosts that walk these halls and make you so insecure in our love that you allow them into our lives. You knew what Carla was up to with your mother when she showed up here. You only took action when I started to probe. You know how torturous it is for me to be around you two knowing the past you share. To feel like everyone is in on the secret but me. After the lies and secrets kept us from each other all those years ago? Have you learned nothing John?"

"She doesn't matter to me…"  
"Well she should. She almost bared your child. She tried to kill herself"  
"That's not my fault! They conspired against me and when it didn't work they still tried to guilt me into doing what they wanted. You want me to reward that?"

"I want you to face it and make some tough decisions."  
"Evangeline please….I will do whatever you want. Whatever it is….just don't leave me. Say you will marry me."  
"John…"

John went to her and pulled her closer by her folded arms. She resisted so he used force to get a hold of her. "Please…you promised you wouldn't leave me. I know we have problems right now, but I won't loose you. With you I can do it."

"John don't" she said weakly  
He held her the touched her head pulling her into his chest. She turned her face saying no and he forced it back up to his. "Please baby" he said kissing her forehead.  
"I don't…."  
Holding onto her he kissed her. She kissed him back and held tightly to him. She loved him so deeply and his pain was hers. She wanted to run, because she didn't trust herself with him and she didn't trust him, but one touch from him and she lost control. While kissing him she felt his hands on her pulling at her coat then forcing it off her shoulders. "Wait John" she said shaking her head no.

He began to kiss her neck and push her back to the bed. "Don't leave me…"  
She felt her own desire growing as he forced her onto the bed. She landed on top of her clothes she'd thrown on it. "John we can't resort to this….stop…it's not going to work"

Feeling his hands sliding up her gartered stocking leg she tried weakly to push him off her. He stopped kissing her and looked down at her body. She saw it in his face and knew he needed her. She never turned away his need for her.

Reaching for her silk blouse he pulled at her shirt and popped her buttons. Immediately running his hands over her chest, she lay under him frozen still in her skirt and suit jacket with her blouse ripped open. She was as scared as he was. If she let his insecurities take over their relationship she will loose him and herself. His hand pulled at the cup of her bra freeing her left breast. Immediately he lowered his face to it and began to suck at her exposed nipple. She gripped the sheets and moaned.

He was doing it again, pushing her over the edge and as mad as she was, as desperate as she was to fight with him and define how they go forward, she just couldn't. Pushing her skirt up her thighs to her hips he pulled at her panties and snapped the string of her thong. Still dressed he immediately worked off his belt and unzipped his pants as she tried to scoot from him. "John…no we shouldn't" she said breathlessly.

He wasn't listening. Pulling her back underneath him he had himself out of his pants and was parting her legs desperate to enter her, to force her to stay with him. She sighed when he penetrated her. He still had on his trench as he slid inside of her and his pants were barely off his hips. She grabbed his neck and forced his face to hers kissing him. The kiss was powerful to them both as his thrusts quickened.

He ravaged her while she pulled him free of his coat and then his suit jacket. Lying beneath him half exposed with her skirt around her hips she gave into him as she always did desperate to be near him as well. She wanted to feel the strength and comfort of his arms.

He was kissing the inside of her neck and she heard him saying things but couldn't make out what they were. She wanted to just make it all go away like he did, and she knew she had to be the stronger one for them both. They had to stay on the right path or they would loose each other. Her body was drenching with sweat as he drove himself in and out of her and eventually she relaxed and gave him control.

Soon she realized as his face came into view he was crying like she was. His tears ripped at her heart and as she touched his face, she saw fear in his sky blue eyes. "I love you don't you know that?" he said softly

She closed her eyes unable to speak and he lowered his face to her neck again administering the love bites she yearned whenever he took her this way. Wrapping her arms and legs around him she held on for dear life.

Her mind said she shouldn't be doing this, it was his way of pulling her back in, but her heart said right here is where belonged and pumped with ecstasy to be in her mans arms.

Trying to settle the ongoing war inside of her she turned her face further to the left and bit down on her lip afraid of what would come out. John kissed her tear stained cheek as he rotated his hips forcing her to cling to him still. "You promised me you wouldn't leave me…you promised"

Hearing him evoke the promise she made to him only days ago, she understood why he asked it. Yes it was fucked up and yes he had major problems but he was her man dammit and she wasn't letting him go. Opening her eyes she turned her face and looked into his sadly "You promised you would stop keeping….keeping…"

He kissed her again and she ran her fingers through his hair savoring the sweetness of his kiss. Each time he kissed her she fell more in love with her complicated, tortured man. Climaxing under him she felt him finally letting go of his orgasm he held onto so tightly. They both had drained each other every ounce of fight or resistance that lied between them.

It was the most painful and loving sex they'd ever had. Lying on her chest exhausted she rubbed his hair and looked at the ceiling not knowing what to do next. She had to find a way to reach this part of him he kept locked so tightly away from her. She had to help his way to forgiving himself for the lost of his babies. Guilt and feelings of self loathing is what kept her in a loveless marriage. If she married him like this those destructive emotions he carried could reappear at any moment and destroy their happiness. The sad thing was he didn't even know it.

What she knew to be true is that it all stemmed from his mother. This hold she's had on him for years is killing him. She wanted to help him past it. That's what love was right? Helping each other, it can't all be a fairytale. Though no matter what dark cloud loomed above them their love was as close to a fairytale as you could get. She would find a way to reach him, to make him whole. She would fight everyone that threatened her happiness.

John raised his face "I'm sorry sunshine, I really am"  
She smiled at him. "I know baby"  
He stared into her face and saw she wasn't leaving him. A wave of relief washed over him. Pulling out of her he moved to her side still wet with her love and she pulled down her skirt from her hips. "I'll do whatever it takes to make our love complete. I swear it."

Evangeline turned her face to his "We start with your mother"  
John frowned "Mum?"  
"Your mother is the cause of this John and I need you to start by redefining her role in your life." She said turning on to her side so they were facing each other.

"Mum, is not going to change."  
"That's not true. She changed for Michael"  
"She had no choice" he said quickly  
"Do you think she has one now?" Evangeline asked tenderly.

John thought about what she was saying. Facing Eve was a hard thing for him. He always felt like a seven year old that didn't get the lead in the school play only to have her screaming at him that he was a McBain and much greater things were expected of him.

"What do you want me to do?" he said softly

"Its not about what I want John, you have to tell me what you want. What you've wanted all these years…and I know now it wasn't just me. It was something much greater."

John shook his head "It's always been you sunshine"

Evangeline lifted up on her elbow, her blouse falling over to cover some of her nakedness. "I remember when I met you, how cold you were. How you smirked at my innocence only to later soften toward me. I don't know why you chose that night to reveal a part of yourself to me, but I felt it was the first time you really shared with another person."

John thought about her sitting by the fireplace scared and wanting to prove herself to him. He remembered how her hands shook as they touched his face when he kissed her. How tense she was when he made love to her and how slow he had to go to make sure she was okay.

It was the purity of her need to please him, without any ulterior motive. She didn't know who he was or what he was born into. She just fell for him in that night because of who he was inside. She was the only woman to do so. It was why he never loved Caitlyn, Carla or the rest. They were an extension of his mother. Evangeline was the polar opposite. He never knew that about their love until now.

"I've used your love for me as a protective cover these past months." John said sincerely.

"And I let you John because all I want to do is protect and love you" she said smiling into his face

He smiled back at her "You're right I have wanted something all these years, and I've been too afraid to seek it."

She kissed his nose and moved the hair from his face "What is it baby?"

"I wanted to be free of Earl John Thomas McBain. I wanted to be John Thomas."

Evangeline stared at him and finally understood the lie from the beginning, part of her had believed that he was somewhat pretentious and afraid of their difference, which is why he lied so many years ago. But the truth was much more profound. He wanted to be her John Thomas and free from his world, he just never had the courage to do so. She leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips. "Then let's find John Thomas and introduce him to your mother."

John pulled her over to his chest and sighed. He was blessed to have her and even more grateful that she would have him.

Evangeline felt a huge burden lift from her shoulders. She felt as if they were finally in it together and that's all she ever wanted with him, to stand at his side and make a life with him.

Facing his mother would be hard for John because on some level he felt the need for her approval. This time he would have her love and support to guide him through it. They lay on the bed in each other arms with their clothes ripped and hanging off them happy to belong to each other. Closing her eyes she wrapped her arms around his strong chest and sighed, no one would take him from her again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bride and Prejudice: Brothers/Sister**

by tarskeewee08

Michael strolled down the hallway looking at the paintings that lined the wall. He remembered as a kid how scary this hallway was and how John would chase him down here then slip into one of the many rooms that lined the walls only to jump out and scare him in the end. As lonely as they were growing up in this mausoleum having each other made it bearable.

Seeing the door open to the library he stuck his head in to see his brother holding a glass of brandy in his hand over the edge of the sofa and staring into the roaring fireplace. John's back was to him but he knew that his brother was in a lot of pain. Walking into the room he went over to the sofa and sat down.

John didn't flinch or acknowledge his presence he just drank some of his brandy and continued to stare at the fire. "The ladies are in the parlor meeting with the wedding coordinator" Mike said.

John remained silent.

"What's going on Johnny….talk to me"   
"I almost lost her today Mike"  
Michael frowned "Who? Evangeline?"  
"Yes…" he said rising going to the bar. Michael watched him pour more brandy. John began to pace in front of him. "Carla and that whole ugly mess has spilled over into my life now and I didn't tell Evangeline about it."

"Johnny, you are going to have bring me up to speed, we weren't in contact for years remember…is Carla the redhead that was here the past couple of days?" Mike asked leaning back

John nodded. He told him the entire story of him and Evangeline. How he left and married Caitlyn then the subsequent women that followed. Mike had heard the watered down version but not the cold hard truth. He watched his brothers face darken with pain and guilt and understood why he chose to flee this family. He would be as tortured and miserable as John if he stayed.

John sat back down placing his brandy sifter on the end table then put his head in his hands explaining about Carla's role and how after everything he kept that from Evangeline.

"Johnny…you need to get away from this. You need to walk away from it all."  
John looked at his brother. "I would Mike but that's not what Evangeline wants. She wants me to face mum."

Mike cut his eyes and it was his turn to pour a drink. Walking over to the bar he poured him some brandy thinking of the right things to say "What do you want to do?"

John shook his head sadly "Right now I want to go upstairs pack everything and take her back to London."  
"That's running away Johnny"  
He looked at Mike and frowned "Which is something as I recall you did expertly."

Mike drank the smooth liquid and let it warm his insides, looking over to the fire he sighed. "Yet I carried it all with me when I left and it began to affect my marriage. If you hadn't come along making the first step I could have lost Marcie and my daughter. I shut her out and pushed her away without knowing why." Mike looked at his brother. "You can't run from the hold mum has on you. I know that now which is why we came back. I deal with the pain of my lonely childhood by dealing with this family."

John leaned back on the sofa and drank his brandy silently. "Why were we cursed with her?" he moaned.

Mike smiled "I think she feels she was cursed with us, brother"  
John looked at him confused "Exactly how were we a curse?"  
Mike stared into the fire "Come on John, she hasn't exactly gotten her wish for the ideal family. Me the prodigal son and you the defiant prince, she's been running scared of loosing control." Mike said drinking his brandy and then looking at his brother.

"Mum is a product of her breeding and old tradition. She lives in a crystal bubble. Our open defiance confuses her, she sees it as a personal failure. That's why she works so hard to try to control you."

John nodded "Funny thing is I love mum and I want her to love me."  
"Yeah me to Johnny, and I think in her own way she does."  
"I want a life with Evangeline too Mike. I want to start my own family but I feel cursed, I've done and lost so much I just know that somehow I will mess this up too."

"That's fear talking Johnny, you can't mess up with her if you believe and trust in what you to share." 

"I believe in her, I just don't trust that I'm enough."  
"Then you don't share anything, because you're keeping yourself locked away from her. I did that and it eats away at you it destroys everything around you. From what you told me you lost her over 14 years ago because you didn't think who you were enough for the love you shared. Well don't make that mistake again"

John sighed "Facing mum solves nothing! She doesn't listen and she sure as hell won't change."

Mike laughed "Are you kidding me? This is not about making her listen or change. This is about you telling her what's really inside of you and letting go of this hold that she has over you. Whether mum learns from it or not is up to her. This is just you saving yourself"

John looked at his brother sitting next to him smiling. "How in bloody hell did my kid brother get to be so wise?"

Mike shrugged "Hey I'm a surgeon okay….you don't become one from being stupid!"  
They laughed and John finished his brandy "You know Mikey Evangeline is everything to me, and she loves me man. Not all of this." He said gesturing around the room. "But me John Thomas McBain flaws and all. I have never felt love like that before."

Mike nodded "Its how I feel about Marcie, back at school all those gorgeous well bred bombshells that hung around waiting for my attention bored me. But a quirky bubbly bluntly honest redhead clerk in the library kept me wanting more. She didn't know who I was and didn't care man. All she knew was she thought I was cute and loved my jokes. It was so liberating being with her. It still is, I wouldn't trade my life with her for anything in the world."

John smiled listening to his brother speak of his wife. He had no idea his brothers pilgrimage home was to save his marriage. He didn't want to eventually project his insecurities into his relationship with Evangeline. If facing this gave him the ability to love himself and let go of his guilt then he was more than prepared to do it.

Evangeline listened to Eve and the coordinator talk about the place of the wedding and how they should go about planning it and rolled her eyes. Before she and John could meet with Eve she'd summoned Evangeline downstairs to this impromptu meeting. She didn't want to openly challenge the woman before John had a chance to speak with her so she tolerated this little get together. Eve would look up at her and smile politely and Evangeline knew that she didn't want to participate in the planning of the wedding. She just didn't want Evangeline to handle it on her own. The woman was a piece of work. 

Marcie yawned and then smiled at her indicating she was just as bored. A servant came into the room interrupting. "Excuse me mam, but there is a telephone call for mistress Evangeline"

Eve frowned and looked at Evangeline wondering who would call her palace for her. Evangeline excused herself ignoring the questioning indignation from the Countess and followed the servant down the hallway where there was phone located. Taking the seat next to it she picked up the line.

"Hello"  
"Hey sis!" Layla said smiling  
"Layla!"  
"Yeah….good grief it's like Fort Knox in there trying to track you down."  
"How did you know where to find me?" Evangeline asked excited.  
"I spoke to Ming this morning. She told me that you were umm getting married? Exactly when was I going to be told about this?"

Evangeline frowned. Ming must have called Layla thinking that the information about Carla was going to drive her and John apart. She was trying to bring in reinforcements. "I was going to call you it all happened so fast."

"I see your face is all over the papers in London" Layla said chuckling  
"London? You're in London?" Evangeline asked confused  
"Yeah, had a small part and was going to surprise you. When I couldn't reach you on your cell or at home I called Ming. She called me back and gave me the run down."  
"Oh…okay. Well are you okay? Do you have enough money?"

Layla laughed "I'm fine and I should be in Dublin tomorrow so I will need you to have someone pick me up!"

"Wait…what do you mean you will be in Dublin?"  
"I'm coming to see you. Meet these McBain's I don't like the articles I've been reading. People aren't exactly warming up to your engagement sis…"

Evangeline figured that there was a smear campaign out there but she's been so isolated by the Palace she had no idea how her happy pending nuptial was being received by the real world. Since its less than favorable that explained Eve's open hostility toward her. Eve must be painfully aware of what people are saying about her family.

"Lay I'm okay really"  
"Doesn't matter….you are facing a lot and I need to see for myself."  
Evangeline smiled at her sister's determination. "What airline are you flying?"  
"British Air and I should be arriving around 4pm your time."  
"I will make sure a driver is waiting for you sweetie. I can't wait to see you"   
"I love you Van, I can't wait to see you too"

Evangeline hung up to see Ming coming down the corridor. Smiling she rose. "I was wondering when you would get here" she said hugging her.

"I had to nurse Sam back to health. The bloody fool damn near had alcohol poisoning trying to drink with an Irishman!" she said with her hands on her hips.

Evangeline laughed "Where is he?"   
"In search of the boys of course, did you talk to Lay?"  
Evangeline narrowed her eyes on her friend "Why did you encourage her to come here."

"Because that Carla shit pisses me off. Eve McBain is trying to force you two apart so its time she know who she's messing with." Ming said grinning "Besides wait until Layla gets a load of this place, its going to be a hoot!"

Evangeline shook her head. In the past six months Layla and Ming have formed a tight friendship. When she visited before Evangeline made up with John the three of them did the whole night scene in London. Layla loved Europe. After moving in with John Layla finally met him and warmed up to him instantly. But Eve McBain wasn't exactly someone that would take to Layla's spirit. With things coming to a boiling point around here bringing Layla on board was like adding gasoline to the fire.

"Now where is everyone?" Ming said slinging her long black hair.  
"In the parlor" Evangeline said sucking her teeth.  
"Let's go!" Ming said walking away heading straight for the parlor. Evangeline followed her and when they stepped through she saw the blood drain from Eve's face.

"Countess McBain it's so good to see you again!" Ming said walking straight to her and kissing her cheek.

Eve looked at Ming shocked "Ming, dear I had no idea you were coming by today"  
"Well we are talking about my best friend's wedding so of course I would come."  
Eve looked at Evangeline amused "So you two are best friends?"

Evangeline smirked "As a matte of fact Ming here is the one that introduced me to your son."

Eve flashed Ming a heated glare "Figures…."  
"I beg your pardon Countess?" Ming said feigning hurt indignation.  
"Please ladies have a seat…" The coordinator said trying to regain control of the situation.

"Love too..." Ming said taking a seat. She turned and flashed a smile at Marcie "Hey Marcie"

"Ming hi!" Marcie said smiling  
Evangeline took a seat and looked at the color patterns in front of her.  
Ming turned her nose up then looked at Evangeline "What color is your wedding dress Van?"

Eve blinked in surprise "Her dress will be white of course. She will be married in the traditional gown that all McBain's have worn"

Evangeline looked at Eve shocked. She had no idea that she would want her to wear her wedding dress. Ming cut her eyes "Where is this dress, maybe she doesn't' want to wear some 100 year old ball gown to her wedding."

"Ming please…" Evangeline said trying to silence her friend  
Eve glared at Ming. "If it was up to me dear she wouldn't be. But since it's what my son wants then so be it!" 

Evangeline looked at Eve and the coordinator who was avoiding her eyes blushing.

"Enough of this! I have tried to be respectful of you and your traditions but I won't be insulted further. My wedding day is one that I will plan and everything around it will be chosen by me to satisfy my taste."

Eve snorted "So I guess we will have collard greens and ribs on the menu!"   
Marcie gasped covering her mouth.  
Ming stood up "What did you say to her you self righteous ignorant bitch!" she shouted.   
Evangeline grabbed Ming's hand "Stop it Ming."

"Stop it? Are you going to let her talk to you like that!" Ming hissed.

Evangeline didn't want to fight. She needed John to work through his problems with his mother separate for the problems between them. "I can handle her, so sit and calm down!" she hissed. Ming looked at Evangeline hurt. Evangeline saw that rage in her friends face threatening to make her jump across the room and claw Eve's eyes out. Finally taking a seat in frustration she returned her glare to Eve.

Evangeline noticed the coordinator packing her things up quickly looking to escape the foray. "Eve, I understand you don't like me. Not because you know me, but because of your simple ignorant prejudices on who you think I am. But let me clue you in on something. Your son loves me and he wants to marry me. He will do it barefoot in a public courthouse if I wanted him too, so if you want to apart of it at all you will respect me."

"My son has made many a woman his fiancé, don't be so smug in thinking that you will actually get him to the alter!" Eve snapped glaring into Evangeline's face.

"Ladies it's been real nice" the coordinator said passing a card to Marcie and Ming, she didn't bother Eve or Evangeline since they were locking horns. Turning she excused herself and fled the room.

"I know all about John's failed attempts at marriage and the role you played in that. I'm not the least bit threatened or intimidated by his fear and insecurity in the love department. I am upset that you even now could careless about your children's happiness if it doesn't mirror your own."

"That is enough! Don't sit there and speak to me of my boys! You know nothing!"

Ming chuckled "We all know your so called boys can't stand you!"  
Marcie shook her head "Guys lets stop this…"

Eve shot Marcie an angry look "I accepted your commoner status because in the end I knew you knew your place! But you…" she said turning on Evangeline "You American ghetto queen coming into my sons life and filling his head with frivolities, trying to rip him from his heritage and responsibilities won't be allowed into my family. I thought I could do it but there is no way in hell that I will! I am calling this wedding off!"

Marcie glared at her "What the hell do you mean I know my place?"  
"Who the hell you calling ghetto?" Ming shouted  
"Calling my wedding off? Are you insane? Who the hell do you think you are!" Evangeline snapped rising from her chair.

The men walked in the room to hear everyone shouting. Eve was now screaming that they all leave. Thomas McBain came into the room yelling over everyone. "THAT'S ENOUGH! EVERYONE SHUT UP!"

John, Mike and Sam looked at their ladies confused. Everyone else turned and looked at Thomas shocked. Eve went to her husband. "I want them all tossed off my property!" 

Thomas shook his head "That goes for you to Eve! Shut up now!"  
Eve clutched her pearl necklace confused by the tone her husband was using with her.  
Thomas saw his wife's shock and didn't care "No one will leave here. This is our son's home and as long as they want to be here they will remain. You however owe these ladies an apology. I heard some of things you said and I am disgusted by them!"

Eve stepped back with tears in her eyes "I will not apologize in my own home!"  
"You will apologize wife or excuse yourself to your quarters for remainder of their visit!" Thomas said glaring at his wife.

Eve looked over at John. "Son, do you hear your father?" she said her breath shortened by her pressure rising.

John walked over to Evangeline and touched her face "Are you okay sunshine?"  
Evangeline smiled then kissed his lips. "I'm fine."  
Turning he looked at his mother "We need to talk"

Eve let tears fall down her cheeks "How dare you!" she said looking around the room. "How dare you humiliate me like this in my own home? How dare you!" she screamed fleeing the room.

John went to go after her and his father got to him stopping him. "No John, give her time alone. I know you two need to talk but not now. Let her digest the fact that she isn't the one calling the shots anymore."

"Dad, I need to tell her what's going on in my heart…"  
"I understand that son, but I know your mother. Right now she couldn't take that on top of everything else. Please wait a while and give her time to adjust."

John looked back at Evangeline for approval and she nodded agreeing with his father. "Okay fine. I'm just sick to death of all of this." He said pulling away.

Ming went over to John and Thomas "This is my fault, I shouldn't have challenged her the way I did"

"Nonsense and what is this about you and your husband staying a hotel. We have over 100 bedrooms here. I will have your things sent for. You will be staying here."

Sam came up "We couldn't impose, besides we are only in town for a few more days."  
Thomas waved the refusal off "And those days will be spent here. This is settled." He said walking out to see about his wife.

Evangeline saw John wringing his hands and as much as she despised Eve she understood that she was his mother. Right now he was worried sick about her. Going to him she pulled him into her arms. She held him as Sam held Ming and Michael held Marcie. Everyone in the room knew how precious loving each other was.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bride and Prejudice: Layla Comes To Town**

by tarskeewee08

Evangeline rolled over in the dark room and opened her eyes to see John sleeping next to her with his hair in his face. She waited until her eyes focused so she could make out his handsome features. It must be 3 am and she loved early mornings like these, when he laid next to her sleeping unaware of her desires for him. Taking her hand she gently moved the loose thick strands that hung over in his face. Tracing her fingers across his jaw he moaned and rolled over to his back continuing his light snore.

Eve remained in her room the rest the night and the family had a great dinner together. Sam told them stories of the fox hunt they did as boys and how John cried when the hounds found the fox and one of Thomas's friends shot him in front of all of them. John blushed hating the story embarrassed that he was 15 at the time.

Evangeline propped herself up on her elbow and looked down at her sleeping prince. The story Sam told clued her into something she already knew. He felt things deeply keeping the pain and emotional strain buried deep inside.

Leaning over she brushed her lips against his and felt his sweet breath escaping him. Sliding her hand across his chest she loved the feel of him. His body strong and commanding at the touch made her desire him more. Kissing his chin she worked her face into the crook of his neck as she slid her hand down his chest under the blankets. Though they didn't have sex last night he lay under the sheet nude. They both slept most nights nude it was one of his requirements.

Working her hand further under the covers her fingers slid through his tight spirally curls of his pubic hair. He still remained trapped in his slumber but as she grabbed onto his manhood she felt it immediately stiffen under her touch. Slipping her fingers around it she traced her tongue down his chest. Slowly and gently she stroked him in the way he loved and soon she felt his hand rubbing her back.

Lifting her head she saw his eyes open and close under the maneuvers she was applying with her hand. Smiling to herself she now knew her sleeping prince was awake. Letting go of his manhood she climbed on top of him and straddled him between her thighs. He looked up at her and smiled slyly as she lifted her hips and reached for him to guide him into her. Sliding down on top of him they both gasped softly as she pushed forward and back slowly taking him all in. Laying her hands flat on his chest, she steadied herself worked her hips at an increasingly faster pace.

John grabbed both her hips to try to slow down the pleasure and pressure she was applying to no avail. She was used to his methods at controlling her and rose up and down him to her own rhythmic need in response. Her head bowed and hair hung over her face as she kept her pace up and heard him groaning underneath her. 

Giving up on controlling her passionate thrusts he gripped the sheets and wheezed as she began to rotate her hips and push him past his brink of control. Lowering her face to his she kissed him while working her hips back and forth on his lap. He grabbed her face kissing and devouring her tongue into his mouth. She let go of his kiss and leaned over him bracing her hands against the headboard ready to climax her breast hanging over his head. John closed his eyes and arched his back crying out loudly at what she was doing and cumming slightly before she did.

When they both were spent Evangeline lowered herself to his face again and kissed her man. Climbing off him, she got out of the bed walking in the dark moonlit room to the bathroom to use it. John watched her go seeing her hair swaying seductively across her bare back. The door closed and he looked back up at the ceiling trying to catch his breath.

The mornings she woke him up this way always followed with a remarkable new day. He hoped that would be the case for them today. His mothers forced isolation was tearing at his heart. He needed to talk to her and unburden himself. He wanted to let her know of his love for her and also what her lack of love for him has done to his life. 

Putting his arm behind his head he heard the toilet flush and the water run. Evangeline being his wife was just a formality. They were already bound to each other for life. Hearing the door open he turned to see her leaning into the frame. She smiled in her temptress manner beckoning him with her eyes. "How about I run us a warm bubble bath?"

John reached over to the nightstand and looked at his watch "Sunshine it's after 3 in the morning."

"I can't sleep, and if I can't sleep that means you can't either…." She said in a devilish whisper.

John laughed "Fine, if you want too baby"  
She turned around excited and he heard her getting their bath ready. In London the had an antique claw foot sunken tub like the one in the bathroom. They would soak with candles around them and she would tell him about school and her challenges with the curriculum. He would ask her input on financial matters in his company and she would draw form her times as a CFO at BE.

Their lives were so intertwined they met each other needs successfully. Rising from the bed he went to the bathroom and saw her sliding into the tub as the steaming bath filled from the running faucet. She was only able to light one candle and that was fine with him. Smelling her jasmine bath beads he cut his eyes "You know I hate smelling like a flower after these baths.

Evangeline lifted her hair so it wouldn't get wet and clasped it with a clip. "Get in the tub Sir McBain!"

He walked over and she lifted allowing him to slip in behind her. Reclining back onto his chest she smiled and closed her eyes. John slid his hands under the water and massaged her breast and she rested both arms on the rim of the tub giving him full access.

"I was thinking John…"  
"Mmmm hmmm"  
"I was thinking that we should get married in a private ceremony here in that garden you found me in. I know it must be beautiful in the spring."

"So you don't want a traditional church wedding?"  
Evangeline didn't want to break all their traditions but this was her dream wedding and her dream was to make it special to them both. She would do it in his childhood home and include his family and their friends but she would do it her way.

"I think it's a remarkable idea and I will talk to Dad about it." He said caressing her stomach under water.

"And you mother?" she asked  
"I need to talk to mum about a lot of things."  
"You will..."  
"Thank you Evangeline, for choosing to have a life with me."  
"You're welcome baby." She said relaxing. They relaxed in the warm bath and talked of their future. Life would be great for them both.

Layla looked up at the Palace as the limo drove along the winding the driveway. She couldn't believe that something this grand actually existed. She read in the papers about this Irish Monarchy and the concerns that the purity of their heritage will now be lost with this generation of McBain's.

People taking stands on both sides of the issue, some saying there's no need for these royals in new Ireland. Others outraged that John McBain would disgrace his family this way. She didn't know if it was because her sister was black, American, or not from old money, but whatever it was plenty of people were lining up to throw tomatoes at their wedding.

She was more than worried about her Van. The driver stopped the car and Layla put her coat back on for the cold winter blast stirring outside her window grabbing her purse. He opened the door and helped her out. Stepping onto the pavement she looked up to see Evangeline and Ming grinning from the top of the stairs.

They came racing down. Layla couldn't help but grin at seeing them. Evangeline was the first to reach her and pulled her into a sisterly hug. "I have missed you sweetie"  
Layla smiled inhaling her sister's fragrance being reminding of springtime while standing in the dead of winter. "I missed you too sis!"

"Look at you Diva!" Ming said laughing.

Layla let go of her sister and hugged Ming "Spoken from one Diva to another.."  
"Lets go inside its cold out here!" Evangeline said heading back into the Palace.   
Layla walked arm and arm with Ming into the McBain manor impressed by the extravagance.

"What on earth is this Ming?"  
"The McBain dynasty girl…wait to you the queen bee!" Ming said laughing

Evangeline led them back to the study where everyone was gathered. The servants took Layla's bags and Layla admired the architecture and paintings on the wall. Walking into the study she saw John first who smiled at her and walked over.

"Hello Layla" he said hugging her  
"Hey John!" Layla said squeezing him.

John led her by the hand to his brother and wife introducing them along with his father. Layla already knew Sam and greeted them all. Evangeline smiled at her happy to have her family with her and glad that Eve McBain wasn't present at the moment. Ming went over and sat in Sam's lap as Layla found a seat near where the baby was in her walker and sat down.

"So Layla how long are you in Dublin?" Thomas asked  
Layla looked over at Evangeline and smiled "I'm on location in London and got a couple days off so I figured I come over and meet my future in-laws. I will be going back in a couple of days."

Evangeline smiled at her, and Mike asked about what movies she's been in. Layla went straight into her lists of credits. Talking mostly about parts she lost than gained but everyone loved the sassy way in which she spike. She wore a gold/tan shirt with beading on the neckline and sleeves. Her hair jet black and straight down her shoulders she was a chocolate dream. Evangeline marveled at how her eyes sparkled when she spoke of acting. Though her sister wasn't a financial success she sponsored her dream. She just loved the way Layla dreamed.

John walked over to Evangeline and put his arm around her. "I'm going to go see mom now" he said in her ear.

She looked at him concerned "Now? You sure?"  
He smiled "Yes, I want her to know Layla is here and then talk to her about us. I don't see why I should wait any longer"

Evangeline kissed him and he left the room. She went and sat down with Layla, listening to her talk about her small role in the Ocean's Twelve movie. No one remembered the waitress in Paris but Layla swore she had the pivotal part. Marcie asked her for the dish on Brad Pitt and Layla said she was a professional and wouldn't disclose it. Ming laughed and told her she didn't meet Brad Pitt and they started the friendly squabble that always ensued when those two shared a room.

Thomas asked the men if they wanted to play billiards and they all agreed excusing themselves to the game room. The servants brought out tea and Evangeline relaxed into her chair. Layla looked at her sister concerned saying nothing.

Ming decided to break the ice "So Layla what do you think of the Palace and your sister becoming Princess McBain?"

Layla put her cup down and smiled at Chelsea, then cleared her throat. "I think if my sister is happy then I'm happy. I do have serious concerns about the things I've read"

Layla reached into her bag and pulled out one of the rags she grabbed at the airport. Throwing the magazine on the coffee table she looked at Evangeline with concern. Marcie and Ming leaned over to see Evangeline kissing John at the Christening last week on the cover with a large byline calling her the 'Chocolate Harlot'. Evangeline didn't bother to look at the rag.

"Everyone thinks of you as some American harlot trying to steal their Irish Prince" Layla said frowning.

"I don't care what those people think"  
Marcie picked up the magazine and started reading it.  
"You don't care….but I am sure that his family does." Layla said dryly  
Ming sighed "The only person that has a stick up her ass is John's mother."  
"Where is she?" Layla asked

Ming looked at Evangeline to explain. Evangeline shook her head "She's on a self imposed seclusion, refusing to join the family until the wedding is called off"

Layla laughed "I have to meet this broad"  
Everyone chuckled agreeing she did. Marcie closed the magazine "I've been through this Evangeline. Even though Michael walked away from his family the press had a field day trashing me. The called me everything from Ms. Piggy…to the librarian slut. It was very painful and if Mike wasn't so adamant in our love I would have called it off altogether."

"I'm sorry sweetie" Ming said disgusted that people would attack her that way.

Marcie eyes teared "People are cruel because they buy into the fantasy of what this life is supposed to be." She said gesturing around the room.

"Well, I dare anyone to say those things about you or Van to my face!" Layla snapped. "I think these folks in this town and Britain need to be set straight about the Williamson. Who the hell are they to turn their nose up to you without knowing you?"

"Layla, I don't want you making any statements to the press" Evangeline said quickly.  
Layla laughed "You know me sis, I live to be in front of the camera!" 

Evangeline put her hand to her head. "Oh brother"

"I think maybe she would plan a shopping spree, I mean go out and scout some dresses for the wedding" Ming said excitedly

Evangeline frowned "I don't know, the press has been circling this place. We leave they will be all over us."

"Which is exactly why you need to be seen out of there doing normal stuff. I won't let you hide from them Van! Besides what happens when you return to your life and school? Do you think it will all go back to normal?" Layla asked concerned.

Marcie nodded "She's right Evangeline, it's going to be tough for awhile, the sooner you get out and face it the better for you."

Evangeline blew out a frustrated breath and ran her hand through her hair. "I don't know guys. Let me talk to John, I mean what if there is a certain way we are to behave…."

"Screw that!" Ming snapped "You aren't a puppet. You behave the way you always behaved. I'm with Lay on this fuck the pretentious snots in this town. You are who you are period and they need to get used to it!"

Evangeline smiled. "Okay then..it's settled. Tomorrow morning we hit the streets of Dublin just us girls"

Ming and Layla cheered, and baby Chelsea clapped her chubby hands making them all laugh. Marcie smiled "Guys I'm telling you be prepared, its going to be rough even the good press is exhausting."

Layla shrugged "Bring it!"  
Ming laughed "Damn right Bring it!"

Evangeline was so grateful to have them with her and she was even more. She'd finally get the chance to behave like an excited bride to be. Tomorrow would be great.

KNOCKKNOCK

"Enter" Eve said lying in her bed reading her bible.

John pushed the door open slowly "Mum…"  
Eve removed her glasses and smiled "Johnny?"   
Walking into the room he closed the door. "We need to talk"  
"Yes son we do" she said getting out of bed and getting her robe. John saw her excitement from his visit and his heart sank. This would be difficult from them both.

She turned to him grinning "Please tell me that you have come to your senses and the wedding is off"


	10. Chapter 10

**Bride and Prejudice: John / Mum**

by tarskeewee08

John looked at his mother and shook his head sadly "I'm not calling off the wedding"  
"Then we have nothing to talk about!" she hissed turning and going to her vanity table and sitting down. Staring at herself in the mirror she looked up to see John watching her.

"Leave Johnny…I have nothing to say to you"  
"Well I have plenty to say to you and this time it's about us, no one else"

Eve frowned and turned around "Us?"

"Remember when I was seven years old at St. Andrews Christian Academy"   
"Yes…" she said confused  
"We were having a Easter play on the crucifixion and resurrection of Christ and you felt I should play Jesus."

Eve turned completely around on her stool and looked at her son confused as to why he was bringing this up to her now. "Go on…"

"I didn't want to play Christ mum, I wanted to be one of the disciples with my friends but you were insistent that I try out for the part. Well I did what you asked and I stunk, bloody hell I was the worst of them all. Peter McDuley was the kid that did the best. Everyone in the class knew it."

"John why are you bringing this up?"

"Listen to me dammit!" he snapped "I was horrible but you felt because I was a McBain I should have the lead. You forced that teacher to make me Christ. All the kids hated me and called my names after that. That day forward I was no longer John, I was John Thomas McBain. Do you know what that did to me!"

"John….I"  
"No mum, for years you have controlled and directed the course of my life. The friends I had, the sports I played, the clothes I wore, the woman I bed all were under your control"

"That's not true John, I never tried to control you"

"God mum, you just won't quit. Even now sitting there demanding I call off my wedding you claim you never tried to control me?"

Eve eyes teared up "John its just that…"

"Its what? Tell me! Because either you are the cold heartless snobbish bitch that everyone in this city thinks you are….or there is something else that drives you to push and bully your family the way you do! I want to understand. I want to know why you do the horrible manipulative things you do."

Eve wiped at the tears that fell "Why are you doing this?"  
"Because I want to be free of you! As much as I love you and want your love in return, I can't live like this anymore!"

"You want to toss me away like yesterdays garbage for that woman?"  
"This is not about her! Have you been listening? Before there was an Evangeline you were orchestrating every aspect of my life. I haven't had the chance to be just me, your son Johnny."

Eve stood up "Cut this crap John. You are a grown man! Here you stand talking about being seven years old and some play I forced you in. Grow the hell up. This isn't about you…our family is bigger than just you!"

John looked at his mother hurt "Stop hiding behind our family mum and face me, your son. This is your only chance to really face what's wrong with us."

"I'll tell you what's wrong. You're spoiled. You stand here and whine about being rich and privileged but I watch you for year over indulge in those privileges. Throwing lavish parties and sleeping with American harlots only to toss them aside liked damaged goods. Then the way you treated sweet Caitlyn…ignoring her and leaving her to go off with your friends. Making her pine away for you with no return of your affections!"

"Shut up!" John shouted covering his ears.

"Shut up? No you wanted to talk so here it is. Twice you ran from women baring your children, and twice the good lord struck those women down robbing you of your heirs! Now you bring that cursed woman into my home and think you have changed! Well I say you are still the same spoiled…"

"Shut up!" John roared getting into Eve's face.

Eve stepped back shocked at the rage on his face. John was so angry he trembled with hatred for her at that moment. "The blood from both those relationships is on both of our hands dear mother!" he hissed

Eve shook her head no. "I wasn't responsible!"

"Yes you were. See mom three years ago I found out the truth. Ran into Clifford, you remember Clifford don't you Caitlyn's obgyn? Funny when Caitlyn died you handled everything. I barely got the cause of death. But Clifford had no problem clueing me in…"

"John I can explain" Eve said shocked eyes wide with guilt.

"Explain? Explain what mum? Explain that Caitlyn shouldn't have had kids. You kept the dangers of her baring a child from me. You convinced her it was her only chance to keep me you heartless old crow! Oh and then the best part is that after Caitlyn was dead you turn to Carla? She was even easier wasn't she mum? I mean the woman is a walking basket case yet you played into her obsessive tendencies making me her focus. Then you want to sit there and blame me?"

Eve openly crying shook her head sadly "I loved Caitlyn John, I honestly didn't think she would die. Women have problems with child bearing….she had the best of doctors"

"And those same doctors told you both that there was a 70 chance of dying with her condition but you kept that from me! You let me walk around and blame myself! What is wrong with you?"

Eve went to her son. "John I'm just trying to be a good mother. I'm just helping you fulfill your destiny!"

"And look at how wonderful of a job you've done!" he said sarcastically.  
"John, son…I am your mother. I will always be your mother"  
"That's the most tragic part. I love you still because you are my mother. But I am now doing what's necessary to love me. That starts right here and right now."

"I won't accept her John" Eve said crying looking at her son pleadingly "I will never accept that woman"

"Then you won't have me or my kids in your life"  
"You will have kids with her?"  
"Mum, it's up to you….live here isolated from your family and what we could have together or step out and face your prejudices. Get to know Evangeline and Marcie they are your daughter in-laws and remarkable women"

"NO!" Eve shouted turning from him.

"After all the things you've done. After the horrible outcome of your constant interference you still won't let go of your bitterness. I can't believe who you really are. I can't believe that me and Mike got saddled with someone as heartless and cruel as you for a parent. I don't know why I even bothered!" 

"John please! I love you….your my baby boy."

John looked at her sadly, she rarely if ever said the word love to him. Now after this conversation hearing the words have no affect.

He actually thought that if he came in here and told her why being her son was painful for him they would come to some understanding. But she wasn't receptive to that. She wasn't going to change. 

"There's nothing left to be said between us mum and for that I am really sorry, because despite the horrible things you have done in your quest to protect your family you've driven us all further away from you."

Eve turned to say something but John went to the door and stepped out of it. His heart was shattered, because he knew in this moment he had to let his mother go. Walking down the hall he turned to the wing his room was on. It was dinner time but he couldn't join them. Not now.

John opened the door to his darkened room and went to the chaise chair in the corner plopping down. He thought of his childhood up to adulthood and the manipulations of his mother. Finding out that Caitlyn's death could have been prevented was more than he could bare, but knowing his mother still felt no responsibility over it sickened him. Staring into the dark he thought of how his life would need to be going forward. He wouldn't raise his kids around her. He didn't want any of her influence with his children.

He didn't want to be married here, as a matter of fact when he left he would never return. It was time as his mother said that he grow up. He should grow up and let go of the past. That started here and now. The door to his room slowly opened and Evangeline came inside looking for him. 

She didn't see him at first and was set to leave until he spoke "Hey sunshine…."  
Turning she saw him in the far corner to her left and jumped "John? Why are you sitting here in the dark sweetie?"

John said nothing and she closed the door. Walking over to him she knelt in front of him seeing the dazed look on his face. "Baby are you okay?" she asked moving his hair from his face.

He looked at her and smiled weakly. "I am now that you're here"  
Evangeline put her arms around his neck and hugged him. He hugged her back smelling her shampoo and rubbing his face against her silky hair. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine baby really I am" he said letting her go.  
"What happened?"  
"I told my mother some things and she told me some things."  
"Did you reach each other?"  
"No but I understand my pain much better now. My relationship with her is over and that hurts, but I have a whole new future and that's enough!"

Evangeline smiled "That's right baby we are more than enough"

"Speaking of a new start I have a perfect idea."

Evangeline looked at him curious "You do?"

"Yes we're getting married in our Fitzgerald Castle in Cambridge. We can fix it up and clear out the grounds to make it beautiful"

Evangeline eyes sparkled and her smile grew "Oh god that is a wonderful idea!" she said leaping into his arms. John laughed at her joy and pulled her from the floor so she could sit on his lap. Kissing her chest that was exposed from her opening in her shirt he warmed up under her happiness. "I love my mum I do, but I learned today that sometimes the best way to protect the love of your family is to put distance between you and them. I can't do this anymore Van. My freedom and independence starts with me. I'm leaving this castle and all the pretension behind. We have our own life to lead"

Evangeline touched his face. "I love you John Thomas!"  
John grinned at her "I love you Ms. Thomas!"

Thomas walked into his wife's room to see her on her knees at the side of her bed praying and crying. He listened as she asked the lord for forgiveness and strength. She prayed that he drove that wicked woman from her son's life and brought him back to her. Thomas shook his head and closed the door.

Eve looked up immediately. "What are you doing here Thomas!" she said rising and pulling her robe closed.

"We need to talk Evie"  
"Get out….you should have knocked before coming into my room!" she snapped. Eve and her husband hadn't shared a room in almost 10 years. The few times he was allowed into her bed were by invitation only. She glared at her husband still angry for the way he spoke to her yesterday.

"You will loose them both Evie…you do know that don't you"  
"Johnny will come around and Mikey is already lost to me!"  
"Evie…"  
"Stop calling me that and get out!"  
"They are your sons, don't you want to be a part of their lives?"

She shook her head "NO! not this way….this is so wrong"

Thomas saw the pain on his wife's face and knew the truth, she didn't hate those girls….she hated herself. She was trapped in her own misery and desperate to control her happiness. She thought happiness would be controlling her boys.

"Have you held your grand daughter?"  
Eve cut her eyes and turned from her husband. With her back to him she began to cry as she chewed on her lip to keep him from hearing her whimper.

"Chelsea has your father's eyes. She's a gem Evie…don't do this. Don't miss out on the best part. You have so much more to offer than this"

"Just go Tom"

Thomas walked over to his wife and put his hand on her shoulder feeling her stiffen. "Johnny is your baby boy. I remember how when he was born you stayed up for two days to watch him sleep afraid he would stop breathing."

Eve dropped her head and her body shook with tears. Thomas rubbed her shoulder and arm. "I remember his first day at St. Andrews how you sat from the limo and watched him on the play ground afraid he would need you. Or that play he was in where he was horrible and how many photographers you had around taking his picture and the friends you invited to see our boy. I know the real you Evie and you need to show it to our sons"

"I can't, I'm a horrible mother. The things I've done Tom."

Thomas pulled his weeping wife into his arms. "You've done them all because you love them. They were wrong and horrible but it's up to you to make them right."

"Oh god!" she said wrapping her arms around her husband. Thomas held onto her and let her cry it out. He wanted his wife back and this was their start.


	11. Chapter 11

**Bride and Prejudice: Girls Day Out**

by tarskeewee08

Evangeline opened her eyes certain she heard knocking. She was in the bed by herself and before she could register where her man was she heard it again…

KNOCKKNOCK

"Come in" she said groggily  
The door pushed open with Layla and Ming peeking inside. Evangeline held her sheet close to her chest to cover her nakedness "What's going on?"

"Girl it's after 10 in the morning what are you waiting on? Get up!" Ming said closing the door

Layla came to the bed and plopped down "Are you naked under there?" she asked pulling at the sheet laughing.  
"Stop it!" Evangeline snapped pulling her sheet  
Ming laughed "Why are you sleeping so late? Pregnant?"  
Evangeline cut her eyes "No! I'll have you two know I had a long night? Where is John?"

"Gone to play Polo with the guys." Ming said smiling  
"In the snow?" Evangeline said frowning.  
"They have an enclosed arena at the country club…or some exclusive place. That's what I heard his father say" Layla said falling back on the bed. "This mattress is more comfortable than mine!" she whined

"Will you two get out and I will get dressed."   
Ming went over to the chair and got her robe bringing it back to bed. "You take to long on your own. We aren't leaving until you are with us. So get up!"

Evangeline took her robe and slipped it on. "Fine!"  
Layla laughed as they watched Evangeline storm into the bathroom. Ming sat down on the bed swinging her feet. "So where should we go first?"  
"Some where for a traditional Irish breakfast."  
"We can go to 'Chapter One' it's under the basement of the Dublin's Writers Museum. They have the best sausage, black pudding and potatoes."  
"Sounds a little haughty to me" Layla said sucking her teeth

"Its private and the dining areas are exclusive. I think we should eat there first before hitting Grafton Street" Ming said nonchalantly.

"Fine, I'm going to go and get Marcie and the baby. Make sure Van hurries up!" Layla said rising off the bed and racing out of the room.

Evangeline appeared from out of the bathroom in her robe heading to the closet. Ming watched her pick out her clothes and smiled at her friend. She couldn't believe it had been 14 years before they were reunited. "Its cold out that brown one looks nice" Ming said

Evangeline smiled and pulled out the chocolate pant suit getting a ice blue blouse to wear underneath. "I think you're right"  
"So things are good with you and our prince?"

Evangeline nodded taking a seat and lotioning her legs. "He is so wonderful Ming, I think I love him more each day"  
"You know it's all you and your influence Van."  
"No, its John….he's such a romantic. Guess where he wants to get married?"  
Ming looked at her curious "Where?"  
"The Fitzgerald Castle in Cambridge"  
"Van, that's a marvelous idea!"  
Evangeline grinned "I think so too…."  
"What about his mother?"

Evangeline's smile faded "She's still refusing to recognize us as a couple and I think John has come to terms with her possibly not being in our lives."

"Well that's a good thing in my opinion! Personally I can't stand the bitch and I saw the days of Caitlyn and Carla, trust me the John with you is a whole lot better"

Evangeline frowned "Was he that bad?"  
Ming cut her eyes away. "I didn't give a flip about Carla or the others but yeah he was pretty cold to sweet Katie"   
Evangeline sighed "I wish he didn't have that history with her. It keeps him haunted even now Ming."  
Ming nodded "I know, but like I said I have never seen him this happy since we were all in school. He really is renewed in your love for him. Just don't let that evil bitch come between you two."

Evangeline rose and started putting on her clothes "That won't be a problem. Eve McBain is no threat to me and John."

Riding in the limo Layla kept looking back at the van that seemed to trail them since the left the Palace.

"Why do you keep looking back out the window Layla?" Marcie asked confused and handing Chelsea her pacifier.  
"I don't know but that van has been behind us for the past 15 minutes"  
Ming looked back at the plain unmarked van. "Let the games begin!"

"Guys you promised. If there is any press ignore them. We won't give them the satisfaction agreed?" Evangeline asked looking at her two trouble makers.  
"Agreed" they said innocently.

The car stopped at the Writers Museum and the driver opened the door. Evangeline stood on the sidewalk in the chilly morning air looking at the old three story buildings that housed galleries and some apartment homes. The driver was helping Marcie get the baby as Layla and Ming came up on the side of her looking at the building.

"This place is lovely" Evangeline said smiling  
"Wait until you taste the food" Ming said grinning

Before anyone else could respond two paparazzi leaped out of the white van and raced toward them. Layla spotted them coming first "What the hell?"

The ladies turned as the men started flashing their cameras in their faces. Marcie holding the baby gasped surprised as one of the photographers pushed her to get closer into Evangeline's face. 

Ming shoved the guy "Have you lost your bloody mind!" she yelled.

Evangeline completely shocked put her hand to her forehead pushing her hair from her face watching them dumbfounded. Layla turned on the cameramen. "Back off!" she snapped.

"Who the blimey hell are you!" One photographer said frowning at her.   
"Come on everybody!" Evangeline said grabbing Marcie's arm and pulling her down the stairs into the museum.  
Layla stepped up in the photographers face "I'm your worst nightmare asshole if you don't back off!"  
Ming grabbed her arm and pulled her away. Layla looked back angrily and the photographer snapped her picture grinning.

Once inside the restaurant Layla saw the angry look on Evangeline's face as she paced running her hand through her hair. Ming spoke first "Van, they pushed Marcie and the baby!"  
"Enough guys, no more of the sidewalk arguments or we call it off and go back to the Palace!"  
Marcie smiled at Ming "Thank you Ming"  
"No problem sweetie.." Ming said touching Chelsea's cheek.  
"Let's go eat!" Layla said brushing off Evangeline's warning.

They went into the dining area and many turned and stared at them. Evangeline knew immediately that she was recognized and tried to smile in the frowning faces. Layla however shot back just as many nasty look at the patrons that shot them at her. Finally arriving in the private dinning area they were seated and Evangeline sighed realizing that Layla was right.

"This is beginning to piss me off!" Layla mumbled  
Evangeline looked up at her from her menu but decided to let the comment slide  
Ming looked over her shoulder out of the dinning door to see people staring. A woman got up from her table and headed toward them. "What the hell does she want?"

Everyone looked up as the woman stepped in. She smiled sweetly and looked at Evangeline. "Excuse me Ms. Williamson but can I take your picture?"

Evangeline blinked in surprise "What?"  
Marcie laughed "You're a celebrity Evangeline, she wants your picture. Don't take it though it's worth money." She warned.  
"That's right Van, it'll be in the London Inquisitor before the week is out!"

"Nonsense!" Evangeline said "Sure you can take my picture."  
The lady gave her camera to Layla who looked at her like she was crazy refusing to take it. Marcie sighed passing Chelsea to Ming then reaching and taking the camera. Evangeline moved over in her seat as the woman leaned over her shoulder and Marcie snapped her picture.

"Merci, and I'm so excited about you becoming our princess." The woman said kissing her on the cheek. It was evident that she must a French tourist and that's why she wanted the picture.  
"Oh that's so sweet" Evangeline said smiling "Thank you, enjoy your breakfast"

Evangeline looked up to see Ming and Layla glaring after the woman. "What is wrong with you two now!"  
"Van, sweetie you can't just take pictures with people on the street." Ming said  
"Of course I can, wasn't it you that said I am to be just me!"  
"Well the real you wouldn't be asked to take pictures with strangers" Layla said disapprovingly.

Marcie balanced the baby on her lap and shook her head sadly "Evangeline they are right, the British press is brutal. Your wedding will be International news. Do you know that a picture of Brad and Angelina together gets a photographer 2 million now?"

Evangeline laughed "That is just plain ridiculous and I'm not Brad or Angelina."

"Doesn't matter sis, no more pictures. Get yourself a PR person and let them school you on the tricks of the trade around here. Don't let these people take advantage of your kindness"

"Okay enough of this….let's order" Evangeline said tired of the argument.  
The girls ordered and enjoyed their breakfast talking about the different ways to decorate the castle. Evangeline said she didn't want a traditional Cinderella gown but they all insisted that she should wear one. It was a marriage in a castle for god sake. Finally relenting she agreed to consider it if she didn't find something more appealing in the shopping district today.

Ming spoke of her wedding to Sam. Evangeline knew that Sam was from Dublin with Mike and John but she had no idea that they got married here in Dublin. Ming said that the damn gown almost swallowed her whole and she looked ridiculous. She tried to tell her mother in law that a 5 foot Asian woman in a ballooned out ball gown looked ridiculous but they all insisted. 

Evangeline felt a pang of guilt for not being at the wedding, and was surprised to here that Caitlyn was a bridesmaid. Ming tried to downplay it but Evangeline was beginning to understand that Ming and Caitlyn were pretty close. Somehow she just didn't like it. 

Finishing their meal they paid the tab and called the driver. As they exited the restaurant many people spoke politely and some of the glares just turned into friendly stares. Evangeline felt a wave of relief. She didn't want to set Ming and her sister off again and she really wanted to be accepted in Dublin. She wanted to make John proud of her.

Going to the car the paparazzi took her picture at a respectful distance and all of them tried to ignore it. Evangeline thought it best to call it a day but the girls insisted on going to Grafton Street to look at gowns.

"I just don't think it's a good idea guys. We will be out in the open and you see what happened at breakfast"  
"I agree with Van." Marcie said quickly

Ming shook her head "You two have every right to be out and enjoying the city what is wrong with you guys?"  
Marcie looked away "Our husbands have reputations that we must protect Ming."  
"Oh bullshit!" Ming snapped "This isn't the dark ages, shopping with regular folks is not going to harm either of their reputations!"

"Ming stop it Marcie is right…We have to consider all things"  
John was doing great things with the foundation. He hasn't once said anything to her about appearances but she wanted to keep the McBain reputation in tact. She didn't know how it will be received her strolling the shopping district of Dublin.

"If it gets out of hand we leave…okay?" Evangeline asked everyone to stop the pouting and frowns of her sister and best friend.  
Layla smiled "Deal"  
Ming nodded "Okay"  
Marcie laughed "Whatever guys…"

The car pulled up to the opening of the shopping area and they all piled out. Marcie got the baby stroller and Evangeline saw that the van was nowhere in sight. She sighed. They all walked inside and most people paid them little mind. A few offered her congratulations and they all began to relax.

Finding a bridal boutique Layla got all excited "Oooh! Here we go Van!"  
Ming grabbed her arm and pulled her inside. The owner of the boutique came over wide eyed. "My god! Welcome….it is you?"  
Evangeline blushed and Ming let her go putting her hand on her hip "Of course it is and she would like to give you the honor of helping her select a dress."

The woman couldn't hide her excitement. She cleared the boutique of all her customers and had her assistant go in the back to get some gowns. Marcie went and sat on the purple velvet bench and Ming took Chelsea out of the stroller placing her on her hip. Evangeline and Layla checked the racks and found the perfect dresses for her to try on. 

The girls waited patiently while Evangeline tried on the first two coming out the back modeling them both. She was gorgeous of course but the dresses as Layla put it "Didn't have pazazz!" 

Evangeline laughed and tried on an off shoulder halter Cinderella gown with beading around the bust. The dress was classic but the sparkle from the light made them all drool over its elegance! 

"I love it Van!" Ming exclaimed as Chelsea grinned and clapped her hands.  
Layla laughed "Well if Chelsea likes it then it must be a winner."  
"It's so beautiful Evangeline" Marcie said rising from the bench and going over to inspect it closely.

The owner of the boutique said she designed it herself and every bead and jewel was sewn in by hand. Layla looked at her sister "You are going to make me cry."

Before she could say anything the door flung open and three photographers stormed in flashing their bright bulbs. The owner screamed and Evangeline looked at them shocked.

Ming gave the baby to Marcie and she and Layla charged them "Get the hell out!" Ming shouted as the owner ran behind the counter to call the police. Evangeline turned to go to the dressing room and the big burly photographer pushed Ming down racing toward her and blocking her way. 

Layla freaked and attacked the man hitting him across the head hard with her Louis Vutton bag. The photographer dropped his camera cracking the bulb and he turned on Layla shoving her. Ming got up from the ground and jumped on his back pounding on his face, as the other two photographers snapped pictures.

Layla kicked the man in the nuts causing him to bend over with Ming still attacking him while riding on his back. Layla then went after the other two camera men.

Evangeline still in the wedding gown saw everything spiraling out of control and panicked "Layla! Stop…..guys please calm down!" she said tears coming to her eyes. Chelsea burst into tears and Marcie backed into a corner trying to calm her baby.

Layla snatched the camera from one of the camera men and they tussled over it as the other photographer snapped pictures of the fight. Ming was on top of the fallen guy that pushed her pounding away at him as he held his nuts screaming.

Evangeline not knowing what to do to calm them all down ran to her sister and grabbed her arm trying to make her stop causing all three of them to fall to the ground breaking this camera as well. The door opened and three officers came rushing in.

"Alright break it up!" The police yelled grabbing Evangeline and Layla off the ground. The other officer pulled Ming off the screaming man. "That's it I said break it up!" the officer yelled as Ming so angry now and cursing in her native tongue she swung wildly at the officer holding her.

The boutique owner came around crying saying the men attacked the ladies but the Paparazzi showed their broken cameras as proof that they were attacked. The police looked over Evangeline and smirked to each other, announcing they were all going to jail.

Evangeline's eyes got wide. "No, wait I can explain" she said but the officer bent her arm behind her back and put handcuffs on her.

"You fucking asshole don't you hurt my sister!" Layla screamed and the other officer told her to 'shut up' pushing her against the wall and handcuffing her.

Marcie covered her mouth crying and the one photographer left standing snapped pictures of the arrest. The girls were dragged out with Evangeline in a wedding dress crying. Marcie ran after them saying she would call the guys for help. Evangeline was humiliated but Ming and Layla were screaming and kicking as they were piled into a police car in front of a large crowd.


	12. Chapter 12

**Bride and Prejudice: Aftermath**

by tarskeewee08

John stormed into the station with Sam, Mike and Thomas close behind. The first officer he saw her grabbed by the collar "Where is she!" he yelled. The officer gagged as John tightened his hold on his throat.

The officers turned around shocked reaching for their guns demanding John let him go. Thomas immediately ran up to his son pulling him off the cop. Michael threw his hands up telling the officers who they were and that John was not a threat. The other officers recognized Thomas McBain and didn't charge John lowering their guns. The officer he held by the throat snatched away and glared at them all.

"What in bloody hell is wrong with you mate! I ought to throw your ass in jail!" he spat  
"Where the hell is she!" John shouted back breathing hard.

The Chief of police came from out of his office to see John and crew standing there. John was glaring dressed in all black with a black trench and his black gloved hands clenched into fists. Michael was standing near him dressed similar. Thomas was touching his son's shoulder and trying to get him to calm down.

"What can I do you for?" Chief O'Hare said coming out to the men. He was over 6 foot with fire red hair and freckles. His green eyes were cold and beady giving John the feel that he could not be trusted.

O'Hare had little respect for the royal family of Ireland and had heard of the arrest of the women.

Thomas walked up. "You are holding my daughter in-law and other family members sir, we have come to post bail"

"Well marching into my station growling at my officers is not the way to do it sir"

John heard the mocking tone in the chief's voice and fixed his blue eyes on him. He was seconds away from wringing this assholes neck. They targeted Evangeline and he knew she must be terrified now. They are treating her like some common street thug and he would snap any mans neck in the room that kept him from her.

"With all do respect Chief O'Hare….exactly how do we get the ladies bailed out" Sam asked stepping up trying to diffuse the situation.

The Chief noticed the glare that John was giving him and smirked. He licked his lips and turned to the officer next to him. "What are they charged with Pete?"

"Disorderly conduct, resisting arrest, and assaulting a police officer, sir"

Thomas shook his head "There must be some kind of mistake none of them would resort to that type of behavior…"

Sam rolled his eyes knowing full well Ming was probably the ring leader.

The chief shrugged. "The charge of assaulting an officer requires they appear before a magistrate. They will have to wait for court for release"

"Bullshit! I want you to make it happen now!" John said barking at the officer  
O'Hare glared at John "I beg your pardon?"  
"You heard me. Release them and drop the charges or I make it my personal business to give this precinct and your leadership some unwanted attention. First I call the Mayor…"

O'Hare stared at John and the station became dead quiet. He hated the smug look on his face but he knew that with his connections and pull in Dublin he'd be fighting a loosing battle. The charges wouldn't stick anyway. But to give into these demands in front of his officers made him look like an idiot.

"I'd advise you to watch your threats rich boy" O'Hare hissed

John smiled and moved in his face "Now…I want her brought out here right now!"  
O'Hare sucked his teeth and turned to the officer "Bring them up and drop the charges." Turning he looked into John's face "Maybe you and I will meet again when you aren't hiding under your families skirt."

John smiled slyly "Can't wait"  
O'Hare nodded and walked back around to his office. Mike walked over to John. "Will you calm down please, threatening the Chief of Police is not a good thing John."  
John ran his hands through his hair and started to pace. "How in the hell did this happen? What on earth was Evangeline thinking?"

Sam came up to his left "Marcie said that they were attacked by the Paparazzi, John you know how Ming and Layla are mate….its not to far fetch that it would end up like this"

Looking up he saw the three of them coming down the hall Evangeline's head was bowed and she wore a soiled wedding dress. John couldn't believe it. Ming and Layla were on either side walking with her protectively and John immediately stormed down the hall toward them taking off his trench. Evangeline looked up to see him and burst into tears. He threw his coat around her shoulders and pulled her into his arms. "I'm so sorry John" she said crying.

"Shhh….its okay sunshine lets go."

Sam came over and grabbed Ming's hand "Are you okay?"  
Ming looked back at the officer "Fucking asshole" she spat

Sam snatched her arm and pulled her out of the station behind John and Evangeline. Thomas and Michael went to Layla and pulled her along as she glared at the officers. Chief O'Hare watched amused from his office door. He wasn't happy with how John McBain demanded their release and wouldn't forget it anytime soon.

They rode in the limo in silence except for Evangeline's cries into John's chest. He held her and Layla avoided his eyes. She felt horrible, the officers were really cruel to Evangeline and handled her roughly. The more they taunted her the crazier she and Ming became. Evangeline tried to remain a lady through it all but eventually broke into tears when the Police took her through the front of the station so the press could get pictures of her in handcuffs.

Thomas was on the phone making calls to all the media outlets demanding that the pictures not run. Layla felt tears in her eyes well and looked over to Ming who sat on the other side of the limo with her arms folded glaring out the window. As soon as they arrived to the Palace gates they were greeted by more press and cameras and Evangeline started to cry louder.

Layla looked at her sister then John noticing the rage on his face directed at her. She chose to remain silent. The press wasn't able to get onto the grounds and the limo drove through them up to the Palace doors. John helped Evangeline out and the others piled out to see him half carrying half walking her into the Palace doors.

Marcie was in the lobby when they arrived. She ran to Layla and hugged her "Are you okay?"  
"Yes" Layla said weakly.  
"Everyone go into the Parlor and I will have tea brought in to you" Thomas said walking off on his cell phone. Layla followed them inside looking back to see John now carrying Evangeline in his arms up the stairs to their bedroom.

John walked into the bedroom and laid a weeping Evangeline on the bed. She rolled over crying still in the bulky gown. He tried to calm himself so he could calm her but it wasn't working. Standing over her he listened to her and fought the urge to shake her and demand to know how she could be so stupid. But seeing her pain was making him even crazier with despair. Pulling off his gloves and suit jacket he kicked off his shoes and went to the bed. "It's okay baby"

Evangeline moaned but said nothing rolling onto her stomach and burying her face into the pillow. John zipped down the back of her dress and she didn't resist as he pulled it off of her. Going into the bathroom he ran her bath and dropped in her jasmine beads. This whole thing would be a public relations nightmare. There was big trouble ahead from this. Looking back into the room he saw her in her panties curled up still crying. He knew she was humiliated and even though he was angry with her, he just wanted to make it all go away. Pulling up his sleeve he stirred the water and made sure the beads dissolved.

Walking into the room he went to the bed and pulled her to him. She went straight into his arms. Carrying her into the bathroom he brought her to her feet and then removed her panties before helping her into the tub. She hadn't spoke since he brought her home and he didn't push her. Leaning back in the tub she closed her eyes and he knelt next to the tub moving her hair from her face. "What happened Van?"

She looked over at him. "I don't know how I let things get so far out of hand. I am sorry John, those men came charging into the boutique shoving cameras in my face and Layla and Ming….they just…." She started crying

John sighed and cut his eyes. "Dammit!" he snapped standing up. "Do you know what type of media nightmare this will be? Couldn't you guys have gotten security or something…arrested Van!" 

Evangeline saw his anger and wanted to die. She never meant for this to happen and now knowing that she has brought the worst type of scandal upon the family she felt sick. "John…I…"

He stopped and looked at her. She swallowed her apology and chocked on her tears. He stood there staring at her for a long time. "I will take care of it sunshine, don't you worry" he said his face softening.

Crying she dropped her head and he came back over to her. Lifting her face he kissed her through her tears. "Stop crying beautiful, it's okay really"  
She opened her eyes and kissed him back. When they broke apart he touched her cheek. "Take your bath and stay up here I will send your dinner up and join you soon. I got to take care of some things."

Evangeline nodded and watched him leave. She couldn't go downstairs and face anyone now anyhow, most of all Eve McBain.

Layla looked up as John walked in. "How is she?"  
John glared at Layla "Why on earth would you two get into a public brawl in a bridal store. I just got to know the answer to this one!" he hissed

Ming stood up "It wasn't our fault those pricks attacked us!"   
"Ming! I know you and how you respond to any threat….tell me it couldn't have been handled differently!" John said glaring at her,

"John in all fairness I was there, the paparazzi shoved Ming to the ground and charged Evangeline, hell earlier I was holding the baby and they shoved me" Marcie said

"What?" Mike said angrily  
"This was my entire fault John" Layla said rising "Evangeline didn't want to go to the shopping area. She didn't want a scene and tried to diffuse it, those cops did this to humiliate her. They marched her into the station through the front door wearing that dress with handcuffs on laughing"

John felt his temperature rise, to know that she was made a fool of publicly enraged him. "I don't want anyone leaving this Palace until I get a handle on this situation. Are we clear ladies!" John snapped

They all nodded. Throwing up his hands he stormed out.

Evangeline brushing her hair in the mirror wearing her satin robe heard the door to her room open. She put down her brush and walked out her bathroom ready to face John and work this out. To her surprise he wasn't the person standing in the room.

"Well…well….you didn't waste anytime bringing the hood to Dublin" Eve smirked

Evangeline stood there looking at her unable to speak.  
Eve looked her up and down "I turned on the telie and guess who I see being dragged into the police station in a tacky wedding dress?"

"I can explain…" Van said weakly  
"Really?" Eve said amused "This ought to be good. Please Evangeline explain to me how in one day you were able to destroy a reputation that we have built in over 300 years."

Evangeline ran her hand through her hair and then started wringing them. "The press is blowing this out of proportion; we were attacked in a boutique…"

"Save it dear! You did me a favor. And to think I was beginning to rethink my stance on your little blessed union. Well now it won't be me stopping the wedding. John will do that all on his own. No one in Ireland will support this marriage and the Foundation will loose all its sponsorship. His company will take a beating. If he wants his life he can only keep it by removing you."

Her words ripped into Evangeline's heart. The trauma of today's events coupled with the anger she saw on John's face made her believe in Eve's taunts. Turning she walked over to the chair and sat down slowly. Her world was crashing around her and she felt like a drowning woman.

Eve smiled "You know what I will say this. My son loves you."  
Evangeline looked up at her confused by the admission. Eve smiled even wider "Oh I know my boy and I see how he is with you, I've never seen him like that with any other woman."

"Then why are you so dead set against us" Evangeline asked weakly  
"Because dear we McBain's aren't afforded the luxury of love. Don't believe the fairytale reported in the press and fictional stories, a life in our world is full of solitude and heartache. We can only hope to be comfortable enough to survive it all."

"John doesn't want that life Eve, and if you loved him you wouldn't want that for him either." Evangeline said the pain cracking her voice.

"I heard your sister is here too, the staff updated me to her arrival. I suspect you and your clan will be leaving my home soon?"

"I won't go unless John asks me too." Evangeline said weakly  
"If you loved him you'd spare him that pain dear. Like I said he loves you even at the cost of his own wellbeing. I am asking you to do what's right and allow me to salvage what's left of my family. I am asking that you leave on your own."

Evangeline burst into tears gripping the edge of the arms of her chair. "I can't…I can't loose him."

Eve clasped her hands in front of him. "Evangeline you saw the press, you know how relentless they are. I heard you visited McBain's House."

Evangeline looked up surprised that Eve has been keeping tabs on her. Eve smiled at her shock "The Foundation keeps that orphanage going, this will ruin our funding. Think of those kids. And the hospital….please dear do the right thing."

"I love him…"  
"Love means making sacrifices. Do you love him enough to protect him. Because if you stay you will destroy him and all the things he stands for. Prove you love by putting his needs before your own."

Evangeline looked up at her angrily "You are a cruel evil woman! You don't fool me in the least…this is about you winning not John's happiness"

"Did I create this mess sweetie? No I think not! You and that tribe of hooligans you run with created this mess! I am just asking you to correct what you started before its too late."

"Get out!" Evangeline shouted crying harder and Eve laughed shaking her head at her pain. Evangeline couldn't stop the tears and tried to catch her breath.

"Do what's right dear, save John the humiliation and yourself as well"

Evangeline continued to cry and Eve satisfied that she won this battle turned on her heels and walked out of the room. Looking up as the door closed she fought the urge to scream. There was no way she could marry him now and she would have to convince him of that cold hard fact.


	13. Chapter 13

**Bride and Prejudice: Do you trust me?**

by tarskeewee08

John exhausted from fielding off calls with his dad and giving instruction to his people at McBain Industries finally returned to his room. It was after 9pm and he had left his sunshine alone for over 4 hours. Opening the door he didn't see Evangeline. Coming inside and closing the door he saw her near the large French window in the corner of the room staring out into the night.

Her long mane fell across her shoulders and the blue moonlight illuminated her silk robe making it glow a soft pink. Her back was to him and even standing at this distance he smiled at her beauty and vulnerability. He loved protecting her.

"Evangeline.." he said stepping into the dark room.  
She turned around surprised to see him, her eyes swollen and puffy. "Hey you.." she said hugging herself.

John saw the food on the tray wasn't touched and looked back at her "You didn't eat"  
"No appetite" she said smiling weakly

He nodded and went to her. As he approached he felt an overwhelming sadness coming from her still and it tore at his heart. Stopping in front of her she looked up at him expectantly her face scrubbed free of makeup and swollen from her constant tears.

Putting his hands on her hips he stared into her face. "It really is going to be okay sweetie"  
She smiled weakly "I know John"

John leaned into her and kissed her softly. She slipped her arms around his neck and kissed him back feeling him run his hands down her back massaging her back. Trailing his kisses from her mouth to her neck she titled her head and moaned under his touch.

"I love you so much sunshine" he said now nibbling on her ear.

Holding onto him she bit down on her lip trying to swallow her tears. John started kissing her face and he saw she was unable to stop her tears even now. "Evangeline, please don't cry….this is not the end of the world"

She nodded not saying anything. Picking her up he carried her to bed and climbed on with her. She reached for him pulling him down upon her as he untied her robe. Sliding his hand over her naked body he kissed her more feverishly. She responded in the way he liked and he quickly removed his clothes so he could take her. Before long he was making love to her and kissing every piece of her body he could access. She gave herself willing and silently and John loved the sweetness of her embrace.

"I love you so much….no matter what happens you are my soul mate" he said in her ear as he pushed his way deeper inside of her. He didn't care what the rest of the world thought tonight. He was with the woman of his dreams and none of them could keep them apart. Stopping before taking her further he hovered over her and looked into her face. "Tell me you trust me" he said  
She smiled up at him. "I trust you"  
"Good, then let go baby…just love me and let me take care of the rest"  
She looked up at him and knew he was seeing into her heart and it was making it impossible for her to do what she knew she would have to do.

He kissed her again and continued to make love to her until they were both overcome with exhaustion. Climaxing together he moved off her but pulled her close.

She snuggled up next to him as he stroked her hair and spoke of his love for her. He told her that he and his father couldn't prevent the yellow rags from printing the pictures but the media was not going to rebroadcast the arrest. In time it would all die down.

Evangeline listened saying nothing and John took it as her accepting that it would all be good between them. Falling off to sleep holding her he relaxed for the first time since he heard of her arrest. They would be just fine.

3 am that morning 

Standing in the room in the dark fully dressed with her hair in a ponytail Evangeline watched her Irish prince sleep. She loved him more than life itself and she would protect him from this. Buttoning her coat and putting on his baseball cap letting the ponytail stick out the back she grabbed her bag and silently left the room to the car that Eve arranged for her. Eve also made arrangements for her flight out of Dublin unseen. It was for the best. She walked out the Palace and hoped that what she set in motion didn't blow up in her face. She was taking a big chance on or their love. Climbing into the limo she cried silently as she drove off into the night.

The next day

John woke smiling. He looked over and saw his sunshine was already up and about. He figured she was downstairs giving Layla and Ming the riot act. Laughing to himself he rose from the bed and went to the bathroom. Last night holding her, making love to her all of the anxiety between them dissipated. He was certain that if this was as bad as it could get then they would be fine. Stepping into the shower he lathered up thinking about the wedding in the castle. He would make sure that the landscapers were there to clear everything and get it ready for the ceremony.

Once he was done he shaved and dressed anxious to join everyone downstairs. Coming into the dining room he saw Layla at the table talking to Ming, Sam eating and Marcie feeding the baby. Michael was eating talking to his dad who was reading the paper. Everyone seemed to be enjoying breakfast and he scanned the dining room for his lady. Not seeing her he frowned.

Layla looked up smiling "Is she okay today John?"  
John looked at her confused "What?"  
Ming smiled "Tell her to get her butt down here and face us. We owe her an apology."

John didn't understand "Where's Evangeline?"  
"She's gone…" Eve said walking into the room. Everyone looked at her surprised.  
John turned on his mother feeling his anger rise "What did you say?" 

Eve handed John a plain white envelope "She left this for you"  
Layla frowned "Where the hell is my sister!"

Eve shot Layla a look of disgust "Evangeline had the wisdom to leave why you remain is a mystery to me."

"Eve!" Thomas shouted slamming his hand on the table. Layla glared at her "So you are the evil witch that has been trying to chase her away!" 

"Enough Layla!" Thomas admonished.  
Ming saw John standing there holding the envelope in shock his hand shaking "John, read it. Is she gone?"

John opened it slowly trying to focus. His heart pounding and hands beginning to sweat he knew what it was without reading it and the mere fact she would do this was killing him. Pulling out the thin paper the envelope fell from his hands and floated to the floor as he read it.

_  
John,_

I don't know where to begin. I know by doing this I am breaking every vow we made to each other since we found each other again. I can't hate myself anymore than I do now. And I will always wish that things could have better.

I tried to think of ways to fix this. To make it all go away and just have the love between us, but baby I can't. The truth is your family and reputation is ruined because of me and I can't undo that. Neither can you sweetie. An even greater truth is that under these circumstances we can't have the life we both want. Our differences are so vast that simple mistakes can destroy in an instant what we've worked so hard to create.

I know you would leave it all behind for me but I could never let you do that because of something that I did. That would be a choice you make on your own not one forced upon you. So I am doing the hard thing the thing that you would never do no matter how impossible our love was. I'm letting you go.

Your mother said love was sacrifice. I understand that now John because all I want is your happiness, because I love you so very very much. Your commitments are larger than our love. The thought that what you've created could be destroyed because of me is too much to bear. I can't let it happened and staying would only hasten it. Think about what you want from life and what you are already committed too. If you look outside of your heart you will understand why I chose to leave.

Decide on your heart and I will abide by your decision until then I leave knowing that I gave you the option to be free.

Your Sunshine

E   


John crumbled the paper and closed his eyes taking a deep breath the room was deadly silent. When he opened his eyes again he hand nothing but tunnel vision. He looked at his mother standing in front of him gloating and charged her. His father jumped up as he grabbed both her arms and threw her up against the wall "Where is she!" he shouted in her face.

Thomas and Michael jumped on him as Eve winced from the pain and looked at her son in fright. As hard as they fought to pull him away John held onto her tighter "Tell me or I swear to god!"

"John please!" Eve whined  
"Let her go son….let her go!" Thomas yelled  
"John stop it!" Michael said pulling at his fingers afraid he would seriously hurt their mother.

Layla looked over at Ming who was standing at the table with her hand over her mouth. She heard John screaming for where Evangeline was. Rising from the table she went and picked up the letter reading it. Her heart broke into two reading her sister's painful words.

"Tell me dammit!" John said slamming his mother back against the wall. Thomas got his arm around his son's neck and wrestled him off her. Pinning him to the ground as John screamed, Thomas looked up to see Eve immediately back away crying rubbing her bruised arms.

John was crying and yelling underneath his father and Thomas had to use all his body weight to restrain him. Layla went over to Eve. "Where is my sister you evil bitch!"  
Ming walked over grabbing Layla's arm. "Wait Lay"  
"No! she did this! Van wouldn't leave like this if it wasn't for her!"

"She left on her own. She asked me to make arrangements and I did!" Eve spat  
"You lying cunt!" Layla hissed

Eve gasped at the crude language and Marcie picked up her baby leaving the room. She didn't want her child exposed to this any further. Eve glared at Layla and Ming but stood strong in her convictions. "Evangeline is gone. So you two can leave also!" she said

Thomas still trying to hold John down looked up at his wife "Eve get out of here, you've done enough"

Layla lunged for her and Sam got up to help Ming restrain her. Eve walked around the cursing kicking Layla and strutted out of the dinning area.

Thomas feeling John weaken under him loosened his grip when he felt Eve was a safe distance away. John couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that his mother drove her away. Michael helped him up "Listen to me. We will find her…she took the family jet. She wouldn't fly commercial with all media frenzy going on. We'll find her."

John rose up off the ground his hair in his face. He felt sick with grief and worry. Her letter sounded so final. He told her he wouldn't survive if she left him. Why did she do this? Didn't she know how this would kill him? Didn't she know that he would never choose this shit over her? Letting Mike help him up he saw Layla in Ming's arms crying and knew that she felt responsible.

Hell everyone felt responsible except the person orchestrating it all. He would never forgive his mother for this. This was the final straw. After he found Evangeline and resumed the life he wanted to have with her he would never see his mother again.

John pushed past his brother into the hallway going to the phone he called the airport to get a manifest on the jet. The air traffic operator told him where she went and he was surprised. He knew exactly where she was. If she was leaving him why would she go there? Hanging up he raced the stairs to head to his mothers room.

Opening the door he saw his mother at her vanity table inspecting the bruises on her arms. John slammed the door and Eve jumped up shocked.

"Johnny….leave if you are still angry!" Eve said cautiously  
"Don't worry mum I won't attack you again" he said glaring at her.  
"I didn't do this she asked for my help. She came to me."

"Shut up!" he shouted "I know her and I know you. Evangeline was pushed past her limit but even now she waits hoping I will find her. She can't walk away from our love."

Eve frowned "What are you saying?"  
"I'm saying that Evangeline did thinking she was giving me the freedom to make my choice. You convinced her that I gave a damn about this place!"

"You do son…we both do"  
"No mum, I cared about you and your happiness. All of this…never mattered to me. I was willing to protect the McBain legacy because I loved you and wanted you to love me. What a bloody joke that was. What a bloody joke I was. Do you know I spent the night trying to do damage control? Wait of course you do….because while I was trying to protect what was important to you…..you were trying to destroy what was important to me!"

"John…this is our family. Look at what she did, you have to see that her leaving is for the best" Eve said panicking. She saw her son slipping away further and the reality that she may have gone to this far was beginning to dawn on her.

"Evangeline, you and the whole bloody country of Ireland wants me to follow my heart and make a choice once and for all. Well here I am making it. Not just because I love her but because I love me. I will never return here. This is goodbye mum."

"No Johnny….what about…your company…our family….the Foundation?"  
"There are enough people here and under you to ensure that it all goes the way you want. I am walking away and starting over. I don't want this life."

"Johnny please….I love you son….I'm sorry"  
John looked at his mother confused "You love me? If that's true then this is really a tragedy because now I feel nothing for you!"

Turning to leave Eve screamed and ran to her son. Throwing her arms around him she wailed begging that he just be her little boy again. John listened to her cries as she clung to him. He didn't understand her. He didn't even know that she loved him, but hearing it now after all these years it broke his heart. It killed him because it was too late. She was a selfish, manipulative hateful woman and he wanted nothing more to do with her.

Shaking her off him and ignoring her screams he left to pack up his things. He was leaving immediately to go after his sunshine and fix what his mother tried to destroy.


	14. Chapter 14

**Bride and Prejudice: Reclaiming Love**

by tarskeewee08

John's plane hit the runway causing him to jostle in his seat. He looked out the window into the cold icy night. It was around 11pm and he was saying a silent prayer that she was at the Castle.

He thought it highly unlikely she would go there and stay by herself in dead of winter. She was terrified of the place and the upstairs had no heat. But his heart told him that her flying to Cambridge was his final shot. She left a small window open for them and he prayed that she hadn't closed it yet.

Stepping off the plane he walked to the car as the wind blew his hair around him. He'd been sick with worry over her since he left Ireland. As soon as he stepped on the plane he asked the pilot if he took her to any other destination after bringing her here. The pilot told him that she left in a cab from this private airport with her luggage. That was enough for him. She had to be at the castle. John had given her a set of keys to the Castle months ago and was pretty sure she still had them.

Telling the driver to take him to the Fitzgerald place he reclined in his seat. When leaving he told Ming and Layla that was going after her. Layla begged to come with him but he couldn't allow it. This was between them and together they would resolve it.

Thomas told him that he would take care of the media circus surrounding the company after John told him of his plans to resign as CEO and chairman over the Foundation. Mike and Marcie wished him luck advising him to fight for her and his happiness. Watching CNN on the plane he saw the images of her being led away in that gown crying and it broke his heart. He understood why she felt the need to escape and get away from it all. He just couldn't understand why she would think that anything would make him love her less.

Eve didn't come out of her room after John told her he was leaving for good and he was grateful. He could no longer stomach the sight of her. Pulling up to the castle he saw how dark it was from the outside. His heart sank with the reality that she may have just taken a room in town and not come to this dank dark place by herself.

Getting out of the car he went to the door and worked the lock pushing it open. Going to the light switch he flipped it on lighting the entire lower foyer. The driver brought in his bags and John walked in looking around. He stopped and looked upstairs. Could she be in their room?

Walking toward the steps he fought the urge to call out her name. The hope of arriving to the room and finding her was something he wanted to hold into until he reached the door. Taking the steps two at a time he went down the darken hallway still trying to swallow the lump in his throat.

As he neared the room he smiled slowly seeing the orange flicker of a candle glow or fire from under the door of the master suite. Pushing the door open he saw her sitting on the bed. She looked up relieved and went straight into his arms. John lifted her hugging her tightly. "I'm so sorry" they both said at the same time.

She laughed and so did he. He cupped her face and kissed her tear stained eyelids and mouth. Evangeline hugged him around the waist and kissed him back. Finally letting her go he looked her in the face "You knew I would come for you"

"I hoped you would. There was no way we could stay there John and I had to give you the opportunity to decide." 

"Evangeline I made that decision long ago. Don't you ever do that to me again!"  
She smiled weakly "I'm sorry, but I've messed things up so badly."  
"Shhhh…..you have not. What you did was cut the final tie to the house of lies that I've been chained to. I did it all for mum….now I do it all for me."

"Are you sure?"  
"Positive Ms. McBain!" he said smiling at her  
Evangeline kissed him quickly. "I'm so happy to have you John. I want nothing more than to be your wife"  
"And you will be sweetie"

John let her go and pulled off his leather jacket as she undressed and went back to the bed smiling at him. He removed his clothes in the warm room and climbed in with her. He held her and they looked into the fire. He told her that Ming and Layla were extremely upset and she needed to contact them. She promised to do so. It was amazing after all they've been through in the past 48 hours that they so easily fall back into normalcy with each other. Neither can exist outside their love and holding onto each other in the 100 year old castle watching the dancing flames they are both painfully aware of how suffocating a separation is for them.

John was too exhausted from his long flight and the fright that he could loose her to make love to her. He just pulled her closer to him and relaxed into the bed. She melted into his chest and gave into the familiar comfort of their love.

"Wake up sunshine…"

Evangeline opened her eyes to see John coming in with a breakfast tray. She giggled and sat up. He made toast and fruit like he used to years ago when she woke up in the castle unaware she was making love to a prince.

"I didn't know there was food here!"

John smiled "I make sure they always come once a week to clean and restock the fridge. Especially since you reappeared in my life"

Eating some melon Evangeline looked at him happily gazing at his handsome face "Didn't take you long to find me."  
"You knew I would find out the flight manifest. I prayed that you would come here" he said winking.

"What do we do now?" she asked curious  
"We go back to our lives and plan a wedding."  
"Is that possible? I mean can we actually return to normalcy?"

John fed her some strawberries. "I quit the Foundation and McBain Industries."   
"John!" Evangeline gasped  
"It's okay sunshine. It's for the best."  
"No….sweetie the Foundation was important to you."  
"The kids were important to me, and there are enough people on the committee to make sure that they will be taken care of."

Evangeline saw how happy he was and softened "Are you sure?"  
"Positive."  
"Okay…."

John looked over to the fire that was diminishing and got up from the bed going over with no shirt and his sleep pants. Adding more kindling Evangeline remembered the times years ago when she giggled as a school girl loving the idea that a man was making a fire for her. This place was magical for them. She wanted to make it their home.

"I think I am going to take sometime off from Oxford" she said eating more melon  
John turned around surprised "Why? You love school."  
"I want to renovate this place….make it our home. I think I want to live here John."

John looked at her amused "You want to live in this big ole spooky castle?"   
Evangeline laughed "Can I tell you that when I arrived I was scared out of my wits. I prayed that you came but if you hadn't arrived when you did you might have missed me. I was so close to bolting."

John laughed "Well I think renovating is a great idea, especially for the wedding but you don't have to quit school."

"I do if we are going to start on making babies!" she said smiling  
John walked over to the bed. "Making babies hunh!" he said climbing on top and leaning into her biting her neck.

Evangeline squealed jumping back and almost knocking over the breakfast tray.

"I'm serious" she said as he pushed her back on the bed. John picked up a piece of Kiwi and pushed aside the top part of her nightgown freeing her breast. Slowly he traced the contour of her breast with the fruit.

Evangeline giggled "What are you doing Master McBain?" she said in a proper English voice

"Why having breakfast mistress" John said lowering his face to her chest and sucking the sticky remnants of the fruit off. Evangeline moaned as his tongue traveled her body and she smiled that they won after all. Leaving him was painful but she knew in her heart she wouldn't go through with it. She wasn't that brave or stupid.

John looked up at her "I won't make you promise me to never leave again. You know why?"  
She looked at him confused "No why?"  
"Because now I know for certain that you won't."  
She touched his hair and smiled down at him. "That's right baby, I won't"

Moving the tray he climbed back on top of her driven by his need to feel the warmth of her skin and smell the sweetness of her breath. Soon he was in between her silky thighs making slow deliberate love to her, savoring every feeling of ecstasy that passed between them.

When he was done they slept through the morning and woke again into the afternoon making love again. Neither of them hungry for anything but each other time meant nothing to them. It was as if the brief separation had left them starved for each other and they remained desperate for reassurance that the other was still beside them. 

When the day turned to dusk they admitted to their hunger pains and showered together getting dressed. John begged her to let him pull out his motorbike to go into town to eat. She resisted at first because of the cold but finally his pouting won her over. 

Layering up on clothes and putting a skull cap she followed him out to the side storage to get his motorbike. She couldn't believe she was going to ride it again in the dead of winter but felt exhilarated at being with him in this way.

They rode out of the castle and made it to the roadway expertly. Holding onto him she looked through the dark visor and barely saw the country road. The dusk had turned into night and a big glowing moon hung in the sky. Evangeline titled her head back and saw a million stars that seemed to sparkle like diamonds against black velvet. She lowered her head and held onto her man enjoying the night ride.

They arrived in the market place and she smiled when they passed the Pub that they met at all those years ago. He pulled up to a quaint restaurant. And as soon as they got off the bike she thought about the press and being recognized.

She considered saying something but John was so happy she didn't want to spoil the mood. Taking her helmet grinning he pulled her into the restaurant. As they walked in she sighed relieved that barely a head turned at their arrival. Evangeline felt her tension subside as they were shown to a table. 

Enjoying dinner and wine he reminded her to call her sister and she regretted waiting so long to do so. Getting up she went to the back of the restaurant to a payphone and gave her credit card number to make a long distance call.

"Hello"  
"Layla?"  
"Van! Oh my god are you okay?"  
"I'm fine sweetie"  
"Did John find you?"  
Evangeline looked across the restaurant and him sitting there drinking his beer and smiled "He sure did"

"Girl you had us worried sick"  
"I'm sorry, it just all became so overwhelming"  
"I know sweetie. I will call Ming and tell her you two are together"  
"Thanks babe!"  
"Love you sis"  
"Love you"

Hanging up she started to go back to the table when a man stepped up to her. "Hey there princess" 

Evangeline looked up at the man confused "What?"  
"You are that black princess marrying that Irish bloke over there right?"  
Evangeline looked past him and saw that John didn't see she was cornered. "Get out my way!"  
"What are you going to do? Kick me in the nuts like you did that photographer? Read all about how feisty you can be" the man said touching her hair. She slapped at his hand and backed away.

"If you don't move asshole I swear I will make you sorry!" she hissed  
"Ooooh I always wanted an American piece of ass!" he said leaning into her. Before Evangeline could say something the man was pulled off her and thrown against the wall. John had his arm up against the guy's throat. "What did you say to her?" he growled "What did you say you bloody asshole!"

"Calm down man!" the guy said shakily. "I was only horsing around"

Evangeline grabbed his arm grateful that most of the restaurant remained oblivious to them. "Baby, its okay really"

John glared at the man and Evangeline rubbed his back trying to get him to calm down. "Let him go John, its okay"

Letting him go the man, they watched as he took off scurrying back to his table.  
John looked at her and touched her face. "Are you okay?"  
She hugged him. "I am now can we just go?"  
"Yes" he said

They rode back home and Evangeline hated that their night was ruined by that ugliness. She wanted it to all go away but the truth is it wouldn't for some time. Once they were in the Castle, she went silently upstairs to her room.

John followed her his mind racing over the stigma that would remained attached to him no matter where they went. Walking into the room he started working on the fireplace as Evangeline sat on the bed watching him.

"John…."  
Looking over his shoulder he smiled "Yes.."  
"It's going to get better right?"  
"Of course sunshine" he said rising from the now blazing fire and going to her. He sat down next to her. "There is ignorance and prejudice in this world Van, it's a fact of life."

He pulled her closer to him. "But there is also great kindness and good. We will focus our values and the values we instill in our children on that goodness. We just have to remain committed to each other."

Evangeline smiled and looked in the fire. "Did you ever think that night all those years ago we would end up right back here?"

John gazed into the fire "No I didn't….But I think we have finally come full circle. Our life together should be here. It's where we belong, I feel that strongly now."

"Me too" she said lifting her head and kissing his face  
He pushed her back on the bed "Now about those babies. I think its time we start practicing"  
Evangeline laughed "Yes sir!" she said pulling him to her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Bride and Prejudice: An uninvited guest**

by tarskeewee08

5 Months Later 

Evangeline stood out on the veranda watching the landscaping crew setting up the floral arrangements. The wedding was in 3 weeks and they needed to get everything planted and tied down for her big day. She was so excited she barely could contain herself. After the bit media frenzy of her engagement and scandal in Ireland she got a call from her mother. She decided to allow Lisa back into her life and she expected Layla and Ming early next week. 

"Madam, you have a visitor in the parlor" Gladys the live in maid said coming up silently behind her.

Evangeline turned around frowning, John was in London attending to business. He started a non profit agency to help place orphaned children with deserving families. The company was in its second month and John was more than excited about his progress.

Over the past five months major renovations were ongoing through out the castle. Finally the entire place was wired with electricity and she had decorated 15 of the 45 rooms personally. Removing the old paintings and sending them to Ireland she hung up artwork more to her likings turning their castle into their Palace. She rarely had visitors but with the wedding there was always some crisis from her wedding planner so she figured it was her.

"A visitor hunh?" she asked walking off the veranda and heading to the parlor.

Evangeline came down the corridor and turned into the room. Standing in front of her looking at the vase on her antique Maplewood table was the one person she never expected to find in their home.

"What are you doing here?" she asked shocked  
"I came to see how you were getting along playing mistress of my family home."  
"Get out!" Evangeline snapped marching in prepared to drag her out by the hair.

"Wait!" Eve said stopping her. "I'm sorry that came out wrong"  
"Get out!" she said again glaring at her.  
"Look, we need to talk. Here me out and then I'll go. I've traveled quite a distance to have this conversation with you."

Evangeline looked her up and down. Since the whole scandal she and John made a considerable effort to stay far from Eve McBain. When she found out about the renovations she tried to pull the deed to the castle. John immediately paid Thomas the actual true blood McBain, for ownership. Evangeline contributed some of her millions from her divorce settlement to make the purchase a joint one. Since then they have been living comfortably off his investments outside of the McBain fortune. They owed Eve McBain nothing.

"You have 10 minutes and not a minute longer" Evangeline said folding her arms  
Eve looked her up and down "I was surprised when you had my families portraits and furnishings shipped back to Ireland."

"Do you really want to waste your 10 minutes on this Eve?" she said nastily

Eve went to the leather chair in the room and sat down crossing her legs and holding on to her purse "Could you please sit, standing over me like this is very unsettling."

Evangeline smirked "Always a stickler for appearances. Fine, if it means you leave sooner then I will gladly oblige" she said taking a seat.

"First let me apologize to you Evangeline, all he way back to our first meeting. I treated you horribly and I feel badly about that"

Evangeline sat back in her chair amused. Eve wanted something and she would have to wait her out to discover what. Eve saw the distrusting look Evangeline was giving her and swallowed hard. She told Thomas she could do this. She really thought she could, but it was so hard.

"Look dear, I want to repair my relationship with my son. He refuses my calls and all my letters are returned. I need your help."

Evangeline rolled her eyes "Didn't you try to evict us not to long ago?"  
"That was a mistake…"  
"No it was a failure. See Eve everything you've done to destroy us backfired. Now you sit there hoping to weasel your way back in to stir the pot all over again. No thank you!"

Eve shook her head sadly "I have been a horrible mother, and I have little to be proud of but the love of my children is real." 

"Doesn't matter….John wants nothing to do with you and I support that 100" Evangeline said smiling at Eve.

Eve sighed "I deserve that. I know I do"  
"You deserve to be tossed out on your rear!"  
"Evangeline please…"  
"Please what Eve? You expect me to extend you the courtesy you wouldn't extend me. Why? Simply because you ask? I love him with all my heart Eve, I love him so much sometimes I get weak at the thought of him. I live for us both and I will never let you and your poisonous ways hurt him again."

"He's my son dammit!" she snapped  
"And you think that gives you the right to wipe your feet on him don't you!"  
"No…Evangeline, god no I really do love him"

"I don't believe you and your 10 minutes are up! Get out of her or I will have one of the gardeners throw you out!"

Eve flinched "He was born on a Tuesday. It was raining outside and pretty warm for March. I remember crying on the way to the hospital afraid that I would be a terrible mother. Funny I guess I knew even then"

Evangeline stared at her confused by this little reflection but seeing some strange evidence of sincerity on her face. She decided to let her have her say.

She looked up at Evangeline smiling "When the doctors put him in my arms and he looked up at me with those beautiful topaz blue eyes, I fell hopelessly in love. He was so tiny only 5 pounds. But he was strong even then. He held my finger tightly and swear that in that moment we formed a bond that could never be broken. I loved him ways I didn't know possible."

"Then why didn't you show it!" Evangeline asked

"I didn't know how….I still don't. All I know is that I love him and I can't live with him hating me. The more I push the more he clings to you and all of this." she says gesturing around them "Why is that?"

Evangeline shook her head at Eve "He's in love Eve? Even now you don't get that."  
Eve dropped her gaze "I tried to be a good mother, but it always came out in the ways I controlled and protected him. Both my boys needed love and all I gave them were instructions and orders. I just…"

"Eve, I can't help you….I feel like you are only here because everything else has failed. That doesn't mean you've learned a damn thing or better yet that you won't hurt him again. I won't let you hurt him Eve."

"Who are you to decide what's best for him?" she asked turning up her nose.  
"The woman that can do what you failed so miserably at, love him for him."   
"Now wait a minute!"  
"No you wait a minute. John is a remarkable man and I have to believe that in some small way you had something to do with that. But he is also very trusting when it comes to you, which makes you dangerous in my opinion"

"You don't have to protect him from me."  
"I think I do"   
"Dammit Evangeline he's my son! I love him and I want him to know it!"

Evangeline stared at her for a long moment "What do you want form me Eve? You could have very well made this speech to John"

"I want you to invite me to your wedding. If I make a public appearance he will see my sincerity. Please.."

Evangeline laughed "Are you kidding me? The wedding that you detest you want to appear at? For the whole world to see?"

Eve smiled "And if you know me as well as you claim you do, you know that I am really trying here Evangeline."

Evangeline sat down and sighed "I can't just spring you on him on my wedding day. I want him focused on us and our love….not your surprise appearance. That day is ours not yours Eve!"

Eve nodded "I understand, could you please ask him. Find out if he wants me to come. If he doesn't I won't trouble you two again."

"I will think about it"   
Eve rose clutching her purse "Thank you dear, that's more than I would have done for you. I do know that I misjudged you but there aren't enough apologies that I can offer to atone for that." 

Evangeline rose again looking at her "I won't make you any promises Eve, but I can appreciate how desperate you must be to ask. I will give it more thought."

Eve nodded and walked out. Evangeline stood in the Parlor hugging herself. John would be flying home tonight and she had to decide what to do about this. 

Later that night

"I want you to come as soon as possible Nora, I can't get everything prepared without you here, plus you have been promising to come to Europe since I left." Evangeline said sitting on her bed with her reading glasses on going through her planner making sure she has covered everything for the wedding.

"Oh I'm coming sweetie, and I am bringing my new boyfriend with me."

Evangeline couldn't believe she left Bo, of course she divorced Kevin but Bo and Nora were really soul mates. "I can't wait to meet him!"  
"Well I love you and can't wait to see that dress!"  
"I love you too sweetie call me when you get your flight booked" Evangeline said looking up to see John coming in through their bedroom door carrying his bag with him.  
"Sure will, tell John hi!"  
Evangeline got up smiling "Will do! Bye" she said hanging up the phone and going to him. He leaned over and gave her a sweet kiss. She smiled and then he snatched her up in his arms giving her a more passionate one. She leaped up into his arms wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Wow!" he said as she rained kisses all over his face.  
"I have missed you so much!" she said forcing her tongue into his mouth.  
He held onto her walking her to the bed kissing her back. Falling on top of her squealed as the pen she left on top of her planner stuck her in the buyt. John got off her as she pulled it free and they both laughed

"I was only gone for two days Van"  
"So what!" she said pouting "Are you saying you weren't going crazy without me!"  
"I was going insane with out you sunshine" he said burying his face into her neck.  
She moaned under him feeling him trying to get her out of her clothes. "John…we need to talk first" she said softly

"No talking…about anything that doesn't' involve what I'm about to do to you" he breathed into her ear.

"No John we really need to talk" she said pushing him away.  
John looked at her confused. Rolling off of her he fell onto his back and blew out a frustrated breath "What is it? The florist? The caterers? No wait it's the string quartet this time"

Evangeline frowned and lifted herself up on her elbows "No its your mother smart ass!"

John looked at her shocked "What!"  
"You heard me Eve McBain…she came by today"  
"By here?"  
"Yes here…"

John sat up on the bed "Why was she here?" he asked angrily  
Evangeline sat up and rubbed his back "Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine why was she here!" he snapped

"She wanted to talk about you"  
John looked at her surprised "What about me?"  
"John she misses you and wants to know if she can attend our wedding"  
"No way!" he yelled getting off the bed and pacing the floor.

"John she's making an effort."  
"Why do you care?" he asked looking at her angrily  
"Because I know that even now you still do" Evangeline said rising from the bed. "Because I know what its like to be disappointed in a mother you love. And I know that you can't turn those feeling off John."

John looked at her "I don't want anything to do with her Van, she's just trying to insert herself in our lives. She just wants to destroy our happiness."

"Do you really think she has that power sweetie" she said touching his face. "Do you? Because she only has the power we give her. By inviting her to our wedding we move on and you have the opportunity to make sure that you gave her the chance to move on with us."

"Do you know what kind of media attention she will attract? Do you really want to turn our wedding day into that kind of circus?"

Evangeline smiled "I want my husband happy and whole. If that means his wicked mean ole mama has to come to my wedding then so be it."

John laughed and pulled her in his arms. "You are amazing do you know that?"  
"I do now" she said kissing him.

He walked her back to the bed. "What are you doing Mr. McBain?" Evangeline said giggling.

"Making up for lost time" he said picking her up and throwing her on the bed.  
She laughed and tried to get away as he swan dove on top of her pinning her down.

"I love you John" she said giggling.

"I love you to sunshine…" he said smiling.


	16. Chapter 16

**Bride and Prejudice: The Wedding Gift**

by tarskeewee08

It was the night before the wedding and the Fitzgerald Castle was a buzz with activity. Evangeline had prepared a large celebratory dinner for everyone to toast tomorrow's big day. Layla and Lisa were in attendance and worked hard to be civil to each other. Ming and Sam had the twins who immediately bonded with Mathew. The joy of kids roaming and exploring the castle was something that Evangeline couldn't wait to experience with John. Nora flew in with her young hot boyfriend Hugh Hughes and Evangeline was stunned at the pairing. But after watching the way he doted on her she was overcome with happiness for her. If Bo could get him a young tenderoni so could she. Across from sat Michael and Marcie. Marcie was feeding little Chelsea who was getting chunkier every day.

Evangeline contacted Thomas and asked that he bring Eve. John under some coaxing and soothing caresses finally relented. She knew that Eve was not to be trusted but she also knew how much he loved her and she didn't want him to have any regrets with his mother. Sitting at the table with her soon to be husband at the head of the table grinning and telling stories of how he fell in love with her she looked across the room and saw Eve's cold stare. It saddened her that even now trying to blend into a family she never envisioned she remained distant and unable to connect. John stood up to make his toast and Evangeline turned her attention back to her handsome Prince.

Standing in a black turtleneck and slacks his goatee freshly shaven for tomorrows event he looked like some Viking king as his blue eyes shimmered with love and gazed down at his bride to be.

"First I want to thank you all for coming to my last dinner as a free man!" he said grinning.

Everyone laughed and Evangeline narrowed her eyes on him. John looked at her and wink "I'm playing baby. But I am happy that we have finally arrived at this point in our love for each other, the point where we can be proud of who and what we are. The point where we can stand before our friends and family sharing what we already know to be true. That loving each other is just the beginning, being good to each other and supporting each other is our journey. I have loved you from the moment you walked into that Pub and changed my life. I will love you until I take my last breath. So will you all raise your glasses and toast the best thing that has ever happened to me, my sunshine."

Evangeline let tears fall and rose from her seat going to him. He pulled her close and kissed her deeply as everyone said cheers and clapped. Evangeline let go of him and wiped at her face she was so choked up she didn't think she would be able to give her toast. He leaned into her and she rested the side of her face against his.

Looking across the long dinning table she saw everyone smiling happily for her. Picking up her champagne flute she turned to John who sat back down.

"How do I follow that up?" she said laughing  
"Girl that man is so in love with you does it matter!" Ming blurted out and everyone laughed.

"Yes Ming it does matter" Evangeline said turning back to John "Because his love for me is equaled by the overwhelming amount of passion and desire I have for him. I met you a scared shy 20 year old girl in a strange country being led by my spit fire girlfriend." She said looking over at Ming winking.

"I had no idea who you were, and even when you brought me here I had no idea how my life would change. Now all these years later I have everything I've ever wanted and it's because of your love that I will soon have a lot more. See its time for me to give you your wedding gift sweetie."

John looked at her confused and everyone stared at Evangeline. She lowered her still full champagne glass that she'd been nursing all night. Going over to him she put his hand on her tummy "Soon you will have another little prince or princess running around this castle"

John's mouth dropped open and looked at her shocked and Eve gasped loudly. Everyone turned and looked at her. She couldn't hide her dismay and got up from the table. "Excuse me" she said running out of the dining room. 

Evangeline saw her go but John didn't acknowledge her he kept staring at her. "Well aren't you going to say something?" she asked confused by the fact he hadn't spoke.

He pulled her to him and pressed his face to her tummy as he wrapped his arms around her hips holding tightly. Evangeline ran her hands through his hair and knew that he was terrified of loosing another child. Lisa decided to break the tension and began to clap. Everyone at the table clapped as well and John held onto her tightly unwilling to let go. 

"Well this is wonderful sis! I can't wait to be an auntie!" Layla said smiling

Evangeline looked at her and smiled but kept waiting for her prince to speak. Finally letting her go with tears in his eyes he looked up at her. "I couldn't be more happy about this sunshine, I am the luckiest man in the world." He said smiling weakly.

Evangeline saw the fear in his eyes and cupped his face in her hands. "Listen to me. I'm fine and so is our baby, we will be our own family now. You are going to be a wonderful father!"

Leaning down she kissed him softly as the rest of the family clinked their glasses and she felt his anxiety slipping away. Letting him go she turned to her guest. "Now I suggest you all get plenty of sleep tonight because we start at 5 am."

Sam and Mike shook their heads no and others smiled. Thomas McBain excused himself and everyone knew it was to see about Eve. Evangeline went back to her seat next to John and squeezed his hand.

"You are going to be a father!" Mike said coming down the table and hitting his brother on the shoulder.  
John smiled "I sure am" he said holding Evangeline's hand tighter.  
"Well take it from me you don't want twins!" Ming said.  
Evangeline smiled "Cheers to that Ming!"

Nora smiled at her friend "Evangeline you sure do know how to keep a secret"  
Evangeline laughed "I've had practice."  
Lisa blushed "Well I'm happy for you baby" she said raising her glass to her again.  
"Thanks mom"  
John still remained mostly silent and it troubled Evangeline, she looked over at her and she saw his eyes still glistening with tears. Rubbing her thumb across the top of his hand that she held she prayed he would have faith in them now. His fears of parenthood were ones they would overcome together.

Thomas walked into the study and saw his wife pouring herself a glass of brandy. He watched as her hands shook while holding the decanter.

"Eve…"  
"Not now Tom" she said drinking the potent liquid letting it warm her cold heart.  
"Eve you promised"  
Turning she looked at her husband angrily. "And I'm trying, but their having a baby" she said letting tears fall.

Thomas nodded "And he's terrified Eve, after all he's been through he's terrified. Just like you were when you had him remember? Remember how you cried all through the delivery thinking you would fail him."

She shook her head and swallowed some more "I did fail him Tom"  
"Well now is your chance to correct that. You know why he's scared, you can help him Eve, if you do you can help yourself."

Thomas went to his wife and pulled her in his arms. "Stop holding onto your bitterness and reach out to your son. Don't let him become the person that you have."

Eve hugged her husband and cried into his chest. She was scared of loosing him and confused as to why she couldn't reach him. She wanted to get passed it but she had to face truths about herself and her life that she's been running from for years.

"I'll try" she said still holding Thomas. He rubbed her back and smiled "I knew you would."

Later that night

John eased out of bed unable to sleep. Looking back at her she lay there sleeping like an angel, Pulling the covers back he covered her and she stirred slightly but remained sleep. Sighing he fought the sadness and joy in his heart. He was going to be a father. What if something happened? What if he lost her like he did with Caitlyn? God he couldn't live through that again. Slipping his feet into his slippers he went and got the robe off his chaise chair and pulled it on. He would get a snack or some warm milk, anything to help him sleep.

Walking out of the room he went down the dark corridor in a solemn mood. He had so much going on inside his head and heart was pounding. Pulling his robe closed tighter he shivered. Even though it was April and a pretty warm spring day the castle still remained cool at night. Walking down the stairs to go to the kitchen he saw a soft light pouring from out of the study. John frowned knowing it was almost 2 in the morning. Going toward the study he stepped through surprised to see his mother sitting there staring into space and drinking from a brandy glass.

She looked up at him shocked then smiled "Hello son"   
John put both his hands in the pockets in his robe and stared at her. Eve saw the look on his face and sighed "Can you join me son…we need to talk"

John walked over to the bar and poured himself a glass of brandy. Taking as seat across from his mother he watched her distrustfully wondering what she would pull now. Eve saw his animosity and smiled slightly "I really have messed things up with us haven't I?"

"I didn't want you here. Evangeline persuaded me" he said dryly swirling the amber colored liquor in his brandy glass.

"I figured as much since you didn't exactly welcome me with open arms when I arrived."   
"Why are you down here sitting by yourself?" he asked  
"Waiting for you…"  
"Me?" John said confused. He didn't agree to meet with her. How did she even know he would be up?

She saw his surprise and smiled again "I know my son, that wedding present of your fiancé is making it hard for you to sleep"

John cut his eyes away "I love her, and I will love our child."  
Eve nodded "Of course you will but you are still so afraid aren't you?"  
"No..." he said drinking his brandy

"Son, I was there when Caitlyn and the baby died. I held you through the night remember?"

"Why are you bringing that up!" he shouted. "Do you wish death on her and my baby? Are you that sick!" he screamed

Eve saw his anger flare up and looked at him surprised "Oh god John no….calm down." 

John glared at her "You do! You think I will destroy her. That I will kill my baby maybe even kill her" he said his voice cracking under his rage.

Eve knew that he was shouting out his own fears and it broke her heart. Her constant interference has scarred him deeply. Thomas was right, she had to fix this and make her precious boy whole again. "Johnny…..sweetie"

John squeezed his eyes shut and tried to settle his racing heart. If he messed this up, if he lost her and this baby it would kill him. He knew it was irrational to keep playing his fears over and over in his head but he wanted this so bad. He wanted it too much, he was so close to having it all. The panic in him made his chest tighten and he struggled to regain control.

Eve put her glass down and went to her son. She took the brandy glass from his hand and knelt in front of him holding his hands in hers. He kept his eyes closed and she smiled up at her handsome boy. He was seven years old crying behind stage begging her not to force him to go on. She didn't see his cry for help then but she saw it now, in this moment she was his mother.

"Listen to me son, I know you have lost a lot. I know that the pain of loosing a child and the woman that carried your baby is something beyond belief. But I believe the lord has a divine order of things."

John opened his eyes and looked at his mother "The lord?"

"Yes, he was preparing you for today, for this moment. Every tear you cried and every pain you felt was all leading you to this moment. Now he has in his infinite wisdom shown you favor. He's giving you the life and family you were destined to have. It's time to let go of the fear of the unknown. Because if you don't you will miss all the precious moments to come for you and Evangeline…"

John smiled at her "You called her by her name"  
Eve smiled "And it's about time. She's about to be my daughter!"  
John shook his head "Why are you saying this to me now mum?"

"Oh sweetie I should have told you this the day you brought that special young woman into my home. But I was so racked with jealousy. I knew it the moment I laid eyes on her that she was the one for you. I knew that you weren't my little boy anymore, you were a man about to embark on your own destiny and that terrified me!" she said reaching up and touching his face

Her words soothed him and he couldn't believe she was being a mother to him after all these years. "Mum, I needed you to be there….I needed you"

Eve pulled him to her and held him while kneeling in front of him on her knees. John hugged her and cried for all the missed moments between them. He longed for her to just love him and see him for more than just her heir. Having her tell him that she did finally gave him the courage to believe he could be a parent and husband. The one that his sunshine deserved.

Evangeline came around the corner pulling the belt to her robe tighter. She peeked in and saw them holding each other crying. She couldn't help but smile. She'd hoped that this baby would bring them together and to see it unfolding before her eyes made her giddy with joy. Turning she left to go back to her room giving them the privacy that this intimate moment required.

Eve let him go. "Now no more of this." She said wiping his tears. "Tomorrow is your big day and I want to see that grin you wore at the table earlier. John smiled for her and Eve burst into laughter "John Thomas McBain, she was right, you are a remarkable man!"

"I'm my mother's son" he said kissing her forehead.

Eve giggled to have his love back. She was so full of love now and she felt the cobwebs over her heart blow away. Life was pumping through her veins and she couldn't wait to experience it. Next she would make amends with Michael and then both her daughters. These women are doing for her sons what she couldn't. She was eternally grateful for that.

John helped her up from the floor and hugged her again. He then walked her out of the study holding her around her waist as she held him. He couldn't wait for his new life to begin; having his mother apart of it completed him.

Evangeline opened her eyes to see John walk back into the room. Pulling herself up on her elbows she saw him smile to find her awake.

"What are you doing up sunshine?" he asked taking off his robe and coming to bed in just his pajama pants.

"Waiting on you….where were you?" she asked  
"Downstairs talking with mum"  
She felt him come in closer to her and she scooted back toward the warmth of his embrace.   
"Everything okay?"  
"Better than okay, everything is perfect."

"Good" she said sighing and closing her eyes.   
"I want you to know that I am so happy about your pregnancy. I hope you realize that."  
"I do John…."  
He rolled her to her back and she opened her eyes looking up at him smiling "I can't believe we are going to be parents."  
"I can…this was no accident you know. My god I don't know why it didn't happen sooner with your insatiable appetite."

John smiled mischievously "And guess what I'm hungry for now?"  
"Nope!" she said pushing him away  
He looked at her surprised "What is something wrong with the baby?"  
She shook her head and her long tresses fell across her face "I'm saving myself for my wedding night!"

John burst into laughter and pushed her back to the bed "Too late for that one sunshine!" he said climbing on top of her. She laughed and held him. He was right they were way past that now.


	17. Chapter 17

**Bride and Prejudice: Epilogue A Perfect Day**

by tarskeewee08

What is a perfect day? Many people have their own definition of a perfect day, for Evangeline standing before the man of her dreams carrying his child and solidifying their union made today completely sublime.

Standing at the French doors to her balcony in her robe coat she looked out over her land and saw the people busying themselves with turning her home into the fairytale her wedding was destined to be. She smiled realizing the castle was more alive than it had been in over a 100 years.

Cambridge England in the spring was a wondrous sight to behold. Flowers blooming under the bright yellowish glow of the sun lined the hills. They appeared hand painted by god brilliant primary colors on top of the back ground of lush emerald green grass that covered the hills across the countryside giving off a picturesque beauty that stops your breath. 

Evangeline couldn't have picked a more perfect place for her wedding. Looking down into the yard she saw the 200 white chairs separated in blocks of 50 all covered individually in white duvets with satin bows on the back. The white runner she was to walk was covered in soft white rose petals and it stretched from the steps of the veranda to the foot of the platform she was to greet her prince on.

Their wedding arch was also decorated in large white roses sprouting from a dark green vine that wrapped around intertwined around the arch. Everything was white and silver as she wanted it and it gave off the elegance and purity of her blessed event.

The stage to the left corner also draped in a heavy white cover with a large white ribbon circling it. She saw the band setting up and smiled at how wonderful everything was coming along. 

"Would you get out of that window so I can fix your hair!" Layla snapped.  
Evangeline turned around and saw Layla standing at her vanity mirror with an exasperated look on her face.

"Okay calm down" she said smiling going back to sit down.

Marcie sat in the corner of the room rocking the baby to sleep she decided to leave as the girls came in to lay her down.

Nora and Ming walked in past Marcie carrying makeup bags and accessories for her try on. Evangeline turned her head and frowned "I'm wearing his grandmother's pearls."

"Well that counts for something old. But we need something borrowed and something blue" she said dropping her bag on the bed.

Nora looked at her friend. "You look so radiant Van, maybe we should go with very little makeup." 

"You think so?" Evangeline said turning her head to the mirror.  
Layla popped her with the comb "Stop moving I can't pin your hair up if you keep moving around like that!"

"Sorry!" Evangeline said rubbing her shoulder  
Hearing a knock at the door the ladies all look toward it frowning. Nora was the first to move and walked over to it confused. "Who is it?"

"I need to see her!" John said leaning outside the door.  
"John!" Evangeline said rising from her vanity stool shocked.  
"Van, I need to see you baby" he said putting his hand to the door.  
"Go away John!" Ming snapped  
"John you can't see her you know that!" Nora said surprised he would try.

Layla forced Evangeline back down on her stool "Don't even think about Vangie!"  
"What is it John?" Evangeline yelled over them.  
"I just want to see you one last time before we go for it" he said smiling.  
"Nope!" Ming said coming to the door "Its bad luck and you know it. Now go away before I open this door and you have to deal with me."

"Guys I want to see him too" Evangeline whined.  
Nora looked at her amused "Are you serious? You guys spend every waking moment together and you can't wait this one out?"

"Ladies, I don't want to break tradition and I will close my eyes but I need to see my bride to be…" John said hoping he would get through to them.

Layla rolled her eyes "Good grief yawl are sickening"  
"John close your eyes" Ming said walking over and getting a scarf to tie around Evangeline's eyes.

"You can't be serious" Nora asked shocked  
Ming looked back at her "Its their wedding day and they get what they want within reason. Plus we will be here to supervise. Grab that scarf and go to the door and do John"

Layla shook her head and went to sit down on the bed "This is a bad idea"  
Nora got another scarf from the bag and went to the door "John your eyes better be close when I open this door or I am slamming it back shut." 

John folded his arms and closed his eyes "Fine.."  
Nora opened the door and saw him standing in his black tux with white bow tie and white shirt. His hair was freshly cut and his face smoothly shaven with his mustache trimmed handsomely. Nora took a double take at her best friend's Prince and saw for the first time how remarkably handsome he was. "Well you going to put it on or what?" he said smiling

Nora smiled and walked out the room to tie it around his eyes. Layla leaned over on the bed and looked at John in the hallway getting blindfolded "Ooooo Vangie John looks hot girl" 

Evangeline laughed as Ming helped her up and led her to the center of the room. "Now can you see me?"

She smiled "Nope, blind as a bat"  
"Good! Bring him in Nora!" Ming shouted  
Nora pulled John in and the girls looked at the both of them blindfolded longing for each other and smiled. They were too cute.

"John?" Evangeline said  
"Ladies can we have a moment alone?" He asked stepping to the direction of his voice.

Layla shook her head no "Nope, we can't leave you guys alone…plus the wedding starts in a hour I need to finish her hair and Nora hasn't even started on her makeup!"

Nora patted John on the back "Of course we will John, you guys got 10 minutes." She said leading him directly in front of his bride. 

Layla rolled her eyes and Ming went over grabbing her arm pulling her off the bed. "We will be outside the room timing you guys" she said leaving. Nora smiled and followed them out.

John hearing the door closed reached for her hand and took it in his. "Hey sunshine"  
"Hey John….what's wrong?" she said going to him and letting him hold her.  
"I had to hold you before we took our leap" he said rubbing her back  
Evangeline lay her head on his chest "You have the rest of our life to hold me babe."  
"I know but before I make a public profession of love to you, I wanted to make one more private one"

Evangeline letting go of him laughed lightly "John how many other ways can you say it baby?"

"I can say it like this" he said kissing her lips softly.  
"Or I can say it like this" he said kissing the inside of her neck.  
"Or I can just simply say to you, that today is the best day of my life. I can tell you that I will love and protect you both as a husband and father should." he said touching her belly wishing he could look into her face.  
"You will never regret the day you decided to marry me"

Evangeline teared up under her blindfold and reached up to kiss him. "I love you so much John!" she said overcome with happiness.

They held each other and she wanted more than anything to savor this moment between them for eternity. The girls came back in the room announcing time was up. John was reluctantly escorted out and Evangeline sighed ready to get past the formality of vows and down to the business of being with her husband for good.

Walking down the isle toward her Prince Evangeline saw the crowd of friendly adoring faces smiling at her from her peripheral view but kept her eyes trained on the man that meant the most of all.

Looking into his face as he smiled at her approaching she knew that marrying him was what should have happened 14 years ago. But a sense of contentment washed over her when she realized she wouldn't change one moment of the journey that led them to this point. Carrying their child inside of her ready to embark on their new life she floated the rest of the way.

They two of them exchanged vows both of them accepting the fact that love was multi layered. There was the pain and joy, doubts and regrets, mistakes and triumphs combined ensuring that acceptance of it all makes a couple last forever. As she said I do and heard him say the same their life was full circle. Her day couldn't be more perfect

At the reception in the ball room of their home Evangeline sat at the table with John watching Layla and Ming dancing and twirling around solo on the dance floor. The twins came on to the dance floor trying to keep up with Ming but she made it clear she was a one woman show. The wedding coordinator had the band change tempo and announced the dance of the Mr. and Mrs. McBain. Ming reluctantly stopped her one woman show and chased her sons off the dance floor. The guests clapped as John spun his new wife around the dance floor and she let him lead her in a dance that made her feel beautiful.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you are today?" he asked holding her close and gazing into her eyes.  
"I think so but as your wife I should warn you that a minimum of three beautiful's a day are required."  
He laughed and spun her away from him and back into his arms "Mrs. McBain you have me completely under your spell"  
"Mr. McBain you haven't seen anything yet"

After dancing and cutting the cake. The festivities began and they were pulled apart by friends and family members gushing over their happiness for the couple. Evangeline laughed and told most that she was only 6 weeks pregnant and found out only two days ago herself. Everyone was overjoyed with the new addition to the McBain family.

Walking out of the ballroom to get her bouquet for the toss Evangeline bumped into her mother in law. Eve smiled at her "You made a beautiful bride dear"

"Thank you Eve"   
"Would be too much to ask for a hug from an old foolish woman" she said opening her arms to her.

Evangeline walked into her arms smiling "Of course not"  
They embraced and Evangeline could feel the sincerity in Eve's congratulations. It was more than she could have hoped for. Letting her go and wiping at he tears she raced over to the end to get her bouquet.

After the bouquet toss to her sister and garter toss to one of the servants. Evangeline snuck off with John to share their moment away from the crowd. They watched from a secluded spot as their family mingled and celebrated their day and marveled at how happy they both were. Their love was complete.

The End.


End file.
